Complications
by fromciarawithlove
Summary: Rachel brought Sam back to glee and back to life. Sam now finds himself falling dangerously close to in love with Rachel Berry and she doesn't even know it. How can he ever tell her how he feels when things keep getting in the way?
1. Chapter 1

I've never written a Glee fanfiction before so I hope you like this :)

* * *

><p><em>Just a Little Understanding <em>

Sam Evans knew that all the girls in New Directions were on a different level of crazy to all other girls that existed in the universe. Something about singing and dancing just made their personalities more _intense_ than they should be. Rachel Berry definitely had an intense personality, she wanted everything too much, and she wouldn't be satisfied until she was on Broadway, with the perfect guy, and the perfect life. Sam admired Rachel for her unbeatable amount of enthusiasm in everything that she did, more recently though he'd been starting to get certain _feelings_ for Rachel. Not major feelings, but _feelings _all the same.

Things that used to irritate him about her now made his stomach tighten at the mere thought of them. The way she never shut up when they were giving out solos or the way she smiled unabashedly at him when he walked by her in the corridor, not even her random outbursts of song annoyed him anymore. In fact he longed for that moment in their Biology lessons when she'd burst into West Side Story or Wicked for no particular reason.

Sam tapped his fingers on his jean clad knee as he sat in the rehearsal room, he knew any second now that Rachel would come bouncing in with Finn by her side, looking at the lanky quarterback as if nothing more perfect had ever existed. It wasn't that Sam disliked Finn, he was harmless enough and he was a good friend most of the time, apart from when he kissed Quinn behind his back. That was actually the main reason that Sam didn't feel too guilty about his sudden liking for Rachel. Finn had stolen his girlfriend first.

Just as this though occurred to him 'Finchel' came in through the doors hand in hand smiling at each other. Sam felt his stomach clench as he forced a grin at them.

"You're early Sam" Rachel commented grinning at him, her brown eyes staring at him underneath her fringe.

He shrugged, attempting nonchalance "I finished class early" he told her. He had finished class early in order to arrive in the rehearsal room before anybody else, he'd hoped that Rachel might come in alone and they'd share just a few seconds with one another without anyone else being there.

Rachel nodded "Oh okay, me and Finn were just talking about what song we were going to sing today" she informed him as Finn gave an awkward smile in his direction.

Sam made a face "Oh cool" he replied quietly, he had tried to forget that today they were singing duets, he had been partnered with Tina, who was a great singer, but she wasn't Rachel.

It wasn't long before the rest of the club had arrived, their voices loud with excitement over their performances today. Tina sat down next to him "You ready?" she whispered smiling sweetly at him. Sam wondered why he and Tina had never been friends before; she had been really nice to him.

Sam nodded "Of course" he replied grinning at her.

Tina smiled back "Good, you looked like you were somewhere else just then" she told him looking at him curiously.

Sam shook his head "I was just thinking that's all" he told her, about Rachel _obviously._

"Okay guys its time for our first couple of the day to perform, which is Quinn and Rory" the pair stood up and sang their song choice which was, oddly, a song from High School Musical. Apparently the pair were closet fans of the Disney Franchise.

Next to sing were Rachel and Finn, Sam had a sick feeling in his stomach as the pair sang to each other, looking at each other in that way that they did. The look that explained exactly how they felt about one another and that no one else would ever be good enough for either of them.

Sam sighed as he watched them singing and tried to focus on his thumbnail which suddenly became a lot more interesting to him. Tina nudged him "Come on Sam, it's our turn" she told him.

Sam stood up and took his place on the stage and stared at the rest of the group trying hard not to linger on Rachel's face for too long.

Tina had chosen the song that they were going to sing, she'd chosen one from what she described as 'the most romantic movie scene' she'd ever seen. Sam had never heard it before, but he kind of liked it.

Who knows what tomorrow brings  
>In a world, few hearts survive<br>All I know, is the way I feel  
>When its real, I keep my pray alive<p>

The road is long  
>There are mountains in our way<br>But we climb steps every day

As the piano faded out the rest of the club clapped and cheered and Sam and Tina took a jokey bow before sitting back down. Tina returned to her usual seat beside Mike and Sam found himself sitting next to Rachel. He was very aware of his arm nearly touching hers from where it rested on the seat. Rachel leant towards him "That was really great Sam, it's so good to have you back in New Directions" she whispered giving his forearm a gentle squeeze. Sam stared at her an evident flush appearing on his cheeks.

"Thanks Rachel" he replied smiling at her, he really wished that he could tell her how he felt, but as she turned back to look at Finn he already knew that she didn't feel the same way that he did.

Rachel had been thinking a lot about her future recently, it wasn't long before her application for college needed to be in and soon one essay would be deciding whether she was a Broadway star or performing at Bowling Alleys for the rest of her life. She had been freaking out about it a lot recently and Finn had not been what you could call understanding. He had come to conclusion that he wasn't getting into college and now had no interest whether Rachel got in either. It was becoming quite irritating since it was all she wanted to talk about.

She turned on her computer and re read her essay again, it seemed amazing to her, but then so did most things that she did and usually they didn't turn out how she expected. Rachel had the best intentions of anyone that she knew but somehow her good deeds always seemed to backfire on her, just look at the recent ballot fixing plot, she had been trying to help her friend and in the end lost him the role of student president and got her self suspended. Not exactly what you'd call a success.

Rachel's latest good deed had actually worked quite well, since she hadn't been able to perform at sectionals she had helped the glee club out by getting Sam to come back and they did win at sectionals. Everyone had been happy about that, apart from the Troubletones obviously. Rachel had thought that glee club being happy would make her happy, but it wasn't working out like that. This year was supposed to great for her, she was in the school musical, had the perfect boyfriend, and was on track to get into the school she wanted. All of which was basically all she had ever wanted and now that she had it, it felt like something was missing.

At school the next day Rachel found herself eating lunch alone, Finn was busy with some football thing and the rest of glee club were already doing something else for lunch. She chewed delicately on her sandwich feeling miserable.

"Can I sit with you?" a familiar voice asked.

Rachel looked up to see Sam standing in front of her tray in hand he was smiling hopefully at her "Of course" she replied cheerfully, thankful for the company.

"You look a bit down" he commented eating about six fries at once. His mouth was pretty huge.

Rachel shrugged "I just have a lot of things on my mind" she admitted biting her lip.

Sam nodded understandingly "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

"I'm just worried about school; it's the only thing I can think about at the moment. Finn just doesn't understand" she told him, frowning slightly at the thought of Finn and his recent attitude.

Sam stared at her quizzically "Maybe he just feels a bit of a failure, you've got so many things going for you Rachel. You were the lead in the play, you have more ambition than anyone else I know, and you are going to go to a great school, you're going to have a _great_ life, and Finn just has to stay in Lima" Sam said "You used to think he was awesome because he was popular, the quarterback, whatever, but once high school is over, its you that's going to be popular and a success and Finn feels like he won't be" Sam finished giving her a small smile.

Rachel stared at him, when had Sam become so wise? He was probably right about Finn feeling like he wasn't going anywhere, Rachel had told herself that Finn was over all that, that he was going to be okay, but maybe he wasn't. Sam had also reassured Rachel about all of her doubts about herself, she didn't realise that Sam thought that she was so amazing; in fact she didn't realize Sam thought about her at all. For a guy with blonde hair, Sam wasn't so stupid.

Sam was immediately regretting that massive speech about Finn being insecure, why was he trying to fix a relationship that he wanted to fail? He wanted Rachel to be with him not Finn. But he knew how much Rachel loved Finn and the simple fact was as much as Sam wanted Rachel to be with, he wanted her to be happy more. Why did relationships have to be so complicated?

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and leave a review if you have time!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I got some lovely reviews on the first chapter so thank you very much for those :)

Also this weeks Glee was one of my favourite episodes, obviously I am _so_ happy that Sam has returned, and I'm glad the whole New Directions gang is back on form.

* * *

><p><em>You are the best thing, that's never been mine <em>

Rachel pulled the ribbon tight around her hair to hold it into a ponytail as she stood in front of the mirror. She pressed down on her nose with her forefinger, she had considered a nose job last year but been talked out of it by her friends. She was glad she hadn't done it, but it didn't stop her insecurities about it coming out now and again. Rachel sighed as she buttoned up her cardigan before leaving her bedroom.

Finn greeted her at her front door; he had been giving her a ride to school ever since summer had ended. Usually Rachel looked forward to the few moments they spent in the car. It had been their couple thing, to meet before school and talk about things. Stupid things like what she'd had for dinner, and if they'd done any homework. Rarely did they say anything in car anymore. Awkward silences filled the small space of it as they tried to avoid the sore subjects between them.

"So I'm giving my application in to Miss Pillsbury today" Rachel informed him casually.

Finn nodded but didn't say anything to her. He thought he had made his feelings on the matter of college perfectly clear already, and that he had nothing else to say about it.

Rachel sighed as she stared out of the window, wondering when her perfect life, had become anything but perfect.

Sam trudged down the sidewalk on his way to school; he was in no mood for English first period today. His dyslexia didn't trouble him in a lot of subjects at school, but it had a massive effect on his English work, making it difficult for him to focus and succeed in class. He knew that if he wanted to get into any college at the end of this year he was going to have to work a lot harder during the next semester.

He heard the bib of a car horn and look up to be greeted by Tina and Mike who waved cheerily at him. Sam nodded in the direction and paused to wait for them by the school entrance.

"Hey buddy" Mike said happily his arm resting on Tina's shoulders.

Sam smiled at him "Hey man" he replied "Hi Tina" he added looking in her direction.

In some ways Sam was jealous of the couples easiness with each other, they made being in a relationship seem so simple. No drama, no lies. Sam thought that's what he'd had with Quinn and look how that had turned out. He obviously knew nothing about having a successful relationship.

Sam sat down next to Puck in their shared English class, the two had fallen into an easy friendship since Sam had returned to school, not only did they have the same crazy ex in common, but they also had a love of playing guitar and football. Puck wasn't exactly the best influence to have in a class that you were already failing, since Puck knew that he was going to be re doing his senior year and that he wouldn't be going to college anytime soon he spent most of class joking around. Sam did find most of what Puck did funny, but today he just wasn't in the mood for having a laugh.

"What is up with you?" Puck asked as he through another piece of paper at Mr Johnsons head.

Sam shrugged "Nothing. I just, I just have a lot of things on my mind right now" he mumbled. Part of Sam really did want someone to confide in about this whole Rachel thing. It was hard to hide it from his close friends but if he told someone there was infinite risk that they would tell Rachel, or worse than that they'd tell Finn. The last thing he needed was an altercation with one of his friends.

Three o clock rolled around way to quickly for Rachel's liking, she really enjoyed school, she was definitely what would be described as an over achiever and school was where she thrived. Still at least three o clock meant that the rehearsal room would be empty. It was Thursday so that meant that there was no glee club because of sports and things like that. Rachel still loved going into the rehearsal room even when it wasn't filled with her friends. Sometimes she just did her homework in there, it was the perfect place to escape to, sometimes she sang and sometimes she just sat, thinking.

As she approached the room she could hear singing, she found this curious because normally nobody was in there on Thursday afternoon. She could hear the gentle strumming of a guitar as she got closer to the door. She looked in through the glass pane and saw Sam sitting down on one of the stools playing the guitar and singing quietly to himself. Rachel smiled as she watched him; quietly she entered the room being careful not to make much noise as she did so.

She stood for a moment in the corner of the room just watching and listening to Sam. After a moment he stopped playing and he looked at her "Hi" he murmured.

Rachel felt suddenly guilty for interrupting such a private moment, there were days when a performer wanted to be heard and listened to, but there were other days when you sang songs just for you. "I'm sorry" she said her voice a little more brash than she had hoped. "I just wanted to listen for a minute" she said smiling at him.

Sam smiled at her "Its okay. I don't mind" he replied "I didn't think anyone would be coming in, since glee club isn't happening today" he explained to her unnecessarily.

Rachel shrugged "I come in sometimes, I like it in here. Most of my best moments have happened between these four walls" she admitted sitting down close to him on another stall.

Sam thought about that for a minute, he supposed that the same could be said for him, somehow glee club made everything in the world seem better, whatever problems you had you could sing about them, it was like therapy for musicians. Sam let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding in "I know what you mean" he told her.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the pair, Sam may now have realised his feelings for Rachel but they had rarely spent a lot time alone together. He wanted to say so many things that would make her think he was really cool, he didn't want to come out with one of his lame impressions or jokes like he normally did with girls he liked. But when he was nervous he just couldn't control what came out of his big mouth.

"What were you singing?" she asked him, jolting him out of his own mind.

Sam blushed slightly "Just some old country song my parents used to play all the time. Sometimes I like to remind myself of home" he told her.

Rachel nodded "That's sweet" she murmured. "I better go; I have to talk to Miss Pillsbury about something" she said getting up suddenly causing her arm to brush against Sam's. Rachel looked at him oddly before moving quickly out of the room.

Sam spent the entirety of his evening trying not to think about Rachel. He wasn't _that guy_, the guy who stole other people's girlfriends, or broke people's hearts. He was just Sam, always sweet, sometimes dumb but never mean. He tried writing his English essay but failed to get past the first few words. He knew that he was going to have to get a tutor; he just really hated to admit defeat.

Sam had always imagined that as soon as he and Rachel were alone together, she'd fall instantly in love with him and that she'd immediately dump Finn for him. After today he realised that no matter how strongly he felt about her, he couldn't just steal her away with such a small amount of effort, he was going to have to try a little harder than that. He'd already figured out exactly how he would start, he just had to find the right time to do it. What if he revealed his feelings and Rachel didn't feel the same or worse than that what if she pretended like he'd never told her. Having his heart ignored would be much worse than having it broken.

At school the next day Sam paid a visit to Miss Pillsbury, he always found it a little weird that she was a guidance councillor; everyone knew that she was a little _different_. It was mainly the fact that she always looked so terrified that worried Sam, if she was that scared of giving kids advice on their futures why did she choose it as her job?

He sat down opposite her as she gave him that usual caught in the headlights look. "So Sam what I can do for you today?" she asked him smiling.

Sam looked at her "I need a tutor for English" he told her.

Miss Pillsbury nodded "Okay, you should head to the tutoring centre and see if they have anyone available" she said smiling.

Sam headed into the tutoring centre his head hanging low with either embarrassment or shame, he didn't know which, he walked over to the small desk in the front of the class room.

He smiled at the girl behind it "Hi. I need an English tutor" he told her.

The girl gave him a nod "Sure, Tina's free now if you want to talk to her, she's a great tutor" she told him pointing in Tina's direction.

Sam saw Tina sitting down at a desk alone reading a book, he hadn't realised that Tina even did any tutoring but was thankful to see a familiar face. "Hey Tina" he said sitting down.

"Hi Sam" she said smiling at him "What's up?" she asked him giving him a quizzical look.

"I need an English tutor" he said, "I heard that you were pretty good" he added grinning.

Tina smiled "Sure, we can start this afternoon, I have a free period before glee club, do you?" she asked.

Sam nodded "Great, we'll meet in here then" Tina told him.

Rachel had been feeling weird all day, something was playing on her mind but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. She had finally sent off her college application so she guessed it was that which had her all in a funk. She sat down at the table with Kurt and Blaine and both of them smiled at her.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Blaine asked noticing the clouded expression on her face.

Rachel nodded "Yes. I'm just thinking about college. Did you send your application?" she asked Kurt.

He nodded looking as nervous as she felt "We'll get in" she said with a certain amount of assurance in her voice.

"Rachel can we talk?" Finn asked as he approached the side of the lunch table.

Rachel looked up at him "Okay" she answered quietly standing up.

She and Finn walked out of the cafeteria and into one of the schools courtyards he stared at her for a long while before finally speaking. "I've been a terrible boyfriend" he admitted smiling nervously at her.

"I haven't been listening to you; I've been acting like I don't care about you getting into college because I'm scared. Scared of losing you" he told her.

Rachel pressed her palm to his cheek "Finn its okay. I should have known that you were scared, I want to stop being so selfish, but it's just a part of who I am" she whispered.

"Only a small part, I love every part of you no matter what. I always will" he said as he kissed her softly on the mouth.

Sam stared at Finn and Rachel and felt suddenly sick, if he wasn't going to do anything to try and get Rachel then he should stop being so jealous of hers and Finns relationship. It was like kismet he couldn't control what he felt, his emotions were at odds with each other. He wanted so badly to be with Rachel but he didn't want her to be unhappy without Finn either. He was so unsure of what to do about his feelings; he just needed to tell somebody/

"If you aren't going to concentrate on this Sam, then I can't help you" Tina said her tone becoming irritated as Sam stared into space.

Sam looked at her "I'm sorry, I just, nothing" he said quickly.

Tina frowned at him "What? You always have that look these days. The look that says you're thinking about someone a lot more interesting than English homework" she said.

Sam looked at her carefully "If I tell you something, will you promise you won't tell anybody else what I say?" he asked her.

Tina nodded "I won't tell anyone, not even Mike" she replied placing her hand on Sam's in a caring manner.

Sam took a deep breath before he started to speak, "I like Rachel Berry" he blurted out quietly.

Tina blinked at him "What do you mean?" she asked slowly staring at him.

"I mean that I _like_ Rachel Berry" Sam repeated "I like the way her freckles fall on her face, across her nose. I like her animal related knitwear and woollen tights, I even like the way she patronises me when we're rehearsing. I just like her" he mumbled blushing furiously as he confessed his feelings.

Tina stared at him thoughtfully, not once in the time she had known Finn had she heard him talk about Rachel that way. She knew that Finn did love Rachel but not in this way, the way that annoying things become endearing things and things that were bearable become the best things about a person. Sam Evan's was in definitely in love with Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Okay, I hope you enjoyed this part!<p>

I'll try and update as frequently as I can, so keep reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for more lovely reviews. There is a teeny amount of Finn bashing in this, so don't get mad if you like Finn. I'm writing a story, not expressing my own feelings.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>It's not hard to fall<em>

Santana stared at Sam Evans. So Trouty Mouth was back in town, and he had been the main reason for the Troubletones demise at sectionals. All that stripping had clearly been good practise for him to come back and sex it up for what would now be known as 'sextionals'. If she'd known all it would take to win was some gyrating she would have been all over that. Still since TM had returned she'd noticed his lack of interest in Mercedes - his summer fling and one of her best friends. She found it odd how little attention he was paying her considering the way that Mercedes had described their summer together. Still Santana had an amazing sense of intuition that told her that someone else was the reason Trouty Mouth wasn't running back to Mercedes.

Not noticing Santana staring at him Sam had been casually eaves dropping on Rachel and Quinn's conversation; they appeared to be discussing the benefits of one mascara over another. It wasn't particularly interesting to him; he just liked hearing Rachel talk about things that didn't relate to Finn.

"Hey Trouty" he heard Santana's slick tone address him.

"Hi Santana" he replied giving her an easy smile "What's up?" he asked, knowing that whenever Santana spoke to him there was bound to be an ulterior motive to it.

Santana smirked at him as she stood up "So, Mercedes said that you guys had a pretty busy summer" she told him standing in front of him hands placed firmly on her hips.

Sam squinted at her "Um, I guess. It was just a summer fling" he mumbled casually.

Sam had really liked Mercedes during the summer; they'd been together for the six weeks before he'd had to move away. He'd found it hard to get over her when he left, it was all so sudden and it was like they never really had their shot together. Before he came back he had thought that if he did return to New Directions that maybe he'd have another shot with her, but she'd already moved on. It seemed almost _immediately _after he'd moved she'd got a new boyfriend. That was when he realised that if she was going to move on he probably should too.

Santana raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at him "Well Mercedes still talks about you all the time" she told him, widening her eyes as to get some form of reaction from him.

Sam shrugged "She has a new boyfriend, besides I've gotten over her. She clearly isn't interested anymore" he replied. It was hard enough liking one person's girlfriend he really didn't need to add more girls onto that list.

"Fine. Whatever, I just thought you might want to get her back, but if you like _someone_ else then I guess it doesn't matter" Santana said.

Sam narrowed his eyes, "I don't know what your talking about Santana, and even if I did like someone else, it's not really any of your business now is it?" he replied.

Santana turned and grinned, she knew that she had been right, now it was just a case of figuring out who it was that Sam liked. He was so obvious about that kind of thing she was sure it wouldn't take too long to figure it out.

"Okay everybody quieten down. It's time to choose songs for regionals, there not far off now, just a few weeks away. We need to decide whose singing what and with whom" Mr Schuester told them all as he held song lists in his hands.

"Obviously the former Troubletones will be taking the lead on one song, but I was thinking we need to change up the duet partners for the other songs" he told them "I think that since Tina did such a incredible job at sectionals she and Rory could take on something, and for a little bit of a change of pace I thought Rachel could sing with Sam" he continued.

Sam felt his face light up, he loved singing and performing and doing it at regional's would be a big honour, but a duet with Rachel was more than he could have hoped for. He noticed Tina giving him an interested look as she grinned about her own success. He looked over at Rachel, the expression on her face as somewhere between happiness and confusion, he knew that she liked singing duets with Finn, he was her _boyfriend_ and the male lead in New Directions. Sam never really understood why Finn got all of the leads, he could sing quite well, but a lot of the other guys were better, especially now Blaine had transferred.

Finn frowned "But me and Rachel always sing the duets" he blurted out, giving Sam an apologetic look.

Mr Schuester shrugged "Well as much as I enjoy your duets, I think that something different might work better this year, and it'll give some other members more of a chance to be involved" he told Finn "If it doesn't work out in rehearsals we can always try something else" he added cautiously.

Sam was defiant that he would make this work, Rachel wasn't just an amazing person, she was an incredible singer and he wanted nothing more than to sing with her.

Rachel hung back after the end of glee club and waited for Sam to walk past her "Sam! We are going to need to discuss song choices soon, we need to create a very strict rehearsal schedule so that it goes off without a hitch" she told him breathlessly as Sam stared back at her a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Um sure, whenever you want" he told her.

Rachel made a squeal of excitement and gave him a quick hug. Sam felt his breath catch in his throat and his stomach tighten at her sudden wanting to touch him.

Rachel grinned at him "I'm so excited to sing with you Sam, you have a great voice, and I have sang with a Finn a lot of times so it'd be nice for a change" she told him before spinning around and leaving the rehearsal room.

Sam grinned; a change from Finn was just what Rachel needed.

Santana narrowed her eyes at Sam. He was standing by his locker rifling through his books. She sauntered over to him, her hips tossing from side to side naturally.

"I did always wonder what Macaulay Culkin looked like after the bees stung him in My Girl, and now here you are providing a picture perfect image for me" she said grinning at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

Sam raised his eyebrows "I get it. My lips are huge because I'm allergic to bee stings" he replied dryly. "Anything else Santana?" he asked her, closing his locker door.

Santana rolled her eyes "Look Sam, you and me, we were close. I just want to be your friend" she told him smiling coyly.

Sam couldn't contain his laughter "You never want to be anyone's friend Santana, in fact you go out of your way to make it so people don't like you. Luckily I'm very forgiving and I'm just indifferent to you" he told her smiling.

"Come on Lisa Rena you know that you want to be my buddy. Besides, I have a feeling that you might need some advice" she said.

"Advice about what?" he asked her slowly.

"You're having girl trouble" Santana commented patting his arm gently. "And as we all know, I am well versed in girls" she added.

Sam grinned "Yes I know that" he replied "But I'm not having girl problems, but thank you for the offer anyway" he said.

"I know you're lying too me guppy" she shouted as he walked away from her down the corridor.

The main issue that Sam was facing at the moment was that he had to stay at Finns house, which was just awkward, not for Finn obviously because he wasn't aware of Sam's feelings but for him it was definitely strange. Also Kurt was always offering him clothes to wear, while he appreciated Kurt's fashion tips, Sam wasn't quite sure he could pull off half jumpers and kilts.

He was sleeping in their basement which Kurt had kitted out with a number of interior design ideas. He was playing his guitar softly as he sat on the roll out bed that he slept on. His homework was scattered across the duvet without any hope of being completed in time. Sam sighed as he looked at it.

Sam had always thought that getting into college would be easy for him, even if he didn't get a football scholarship he had a college fund that would pay his way through. But after what happened to his parents earlier in the year they'd used most of that. It wasn't as though he minded he just worried that he'd have to go back to Kentucky and work in that club again if he didn't get good enough grades and a scholarship.

"Hey man" Finn said as he came into the basement distracting Sam from his melancholy.

Sam nodded at him "What's up?" he asked looking at his friend.

"Well me and Kurt thought that since our parents are out of town, we'd have a little party" Finn told him grinning.

Sam smiled "Cool, will there be wine coolers?" he asked referencing Rachel's party from last year.

Finn laughed "I'm sure Rachel will bring some with her" he told him smiling.

Rachel knew that this party was a bad idea, her own party last year had led to all of the glee club drinking at school and her kissing Blaine. It was a bad idea to get drunk on a school night or any other night for that matter. Of course Rachel wanted to hang out with all of her friends she just wish that it wasn't going to involve alcohol.

Rachel had a lot of worrying to do anyway, she had sent of NYADA application and wanted to spend all her time obsessing about it. Instead she'd be drinking wine coolers while Finn wandered round the room like a drunken albatross.

She knocked on the front door of her best friend and boyfriend's house. She was dressed in a black cape style coat, a dark red dress with white tights and penny loafers; it was a Rachel Berry classic. She'd curled her hair so that it fell in loose waves down her shoulders, the breeze tugged at strands of it as she waited outside the door.

Sam opened the door and felt himself light up when he saw Rachel standing there, she grinned at him;

"Hi Sam" she remarked cheerily "I brought wine coolers" she said holding up a box.

Sam laughed "It wouldn't be a party without them" he said grinning at her as he ushered her inside/

Rachel wiped her feet on the mat and walked into the hallway "Let me take your coat" he said gesturing at her.

"Thank you" she said smiling. "Is anybody else here yet?" she asked him as walked towards the living room.

Sam nodded "Nearly everyone, we're just waiting on Quinn and Puck actually" he told her.

Rachel's eyes widened as she entered the living room, it was so _messy_ and the party had barely started. Cushions were scattered everywhere and cups were all over the floor and she could see that most of the guests were already well on their way to being drunk. She perched herself on the edge of one of the sofas and brushed the skirt of her dress down.

Sam noticed her expression "Things have gotten pretty wild already" he told her.

Rachel nodded "Are you not drinking?" she asked.

He shook his head "No, I'm designated driver for tonight, I'm sure someone will need a ride home at some point" he replied smiling.

"RACHEL" Finn shouted as he plonked himself down next to her. "I'm so glad you're here" he bellowed leaning close to her.

Rachel wrinkled her nose, he reeked of beer and he was slurring his words. Being the sober component of a relationship was not fun. She looked at him "Finn please slide over, you're squashing my arm" she told him pushing him gently.

Finn gave her a look "So moody all the time" he muttered under his breath.

Sam made a face and Rachel blushed "He doesn't know what he's saying when he's drunk" she said quietly.

Finn stood up "I know exactly what I'm talking about Rachel, you think that my life in Lima is lame! You want get away from me and this place as soon as possible. All you do is think about yourself and what you want. You're the most selfish person I've ever met" he yelled at her, his words coming out fuzzy from the alcohol.

Rachel stared at him feeling a lump form in her throat "I'm sorry" she whispered as she got up and ran out of the room.

Sam felt his heart break as he watched she ran away.

* * *

><p><em>Please review if you have the time :)<em>

_Things are going to get more exciting in the next chapter. I'm just trying to make the transition from show storylines to this story at the moment._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the wait on this part! I was so busy over Christmas and haven't been inspired at all recently. That all changed when I watched Stereo Hearts. So much Samchel. So I read some other fics and decided to get writing. Thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I Run to You Baby<em>

Rachel felt the tears gushing down her cheeks. She took a shaky breath in and pushed the tears away with her thumbs before wrapping her arms around herself in an effort to block out the cold night air.

"Hey" a voice said softly, Rachel looked up from where she was perched on the back door step and saw Sam standing awkwardly in the door way

Sam gave Rachel a small, caring smile as he sat down next to her. "You must be cold" he murmured, placing his jacket around her shoulders carefully.

Rachel sniffed "Thank you" she said quietly, tears still falling from her dark brown eyes as she stared at her feet.

Sam sat next to her in utter silence, he knew that now would be the perfect opportunity to do something about her feelings, but he didn't want to use Rachel's vulnerability to his advantage. Instead he placed the palm of his hand on her knee carefully. Rachel could feel the warmth of Sam's hand through her tights as it seeped onto her skin. She felt oddly comforted by his presence; Sam had always been such a sweet guy.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. He already knew that she probably wasn't okay, but he wasn't sure of what he should say to her.

Rachel looked at him and shrugged "Not really" she whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her softly.

Rachel shook her head firmly; the last thing she wanted to talk about was Finn. He'd hurt her before but she really believed that this time things would be different. She believed that Finn loved her more than he'd ever loved anybody else; she just wished that sometimes he would show it.

Sam was conscious of the fact that he Rachel was still crying, he wanted to pull her body close to his and wrap his arms around her. He wanted to run his fingers through her dark brown hair and tell her everything that made her so perfect and why she deserved so much better. The temptation to do this was overwhelmingly strong and it was so hard to pretend that he didn't love her when he was alone with her.

"Rachel, please don't cry" he whispered.

Rachel took a deep breath, it was still slightly shaky but she felt better for it. "I'm sorry" she said quietly.

Sam grinned at her "You don't have anything to say sorry for anything Rachel. You didn't do anything wrong. You're amazing" he told her giving her arm a squeeze.

She stared at him for a minute then. Boys never really told Rachel things like that, other than Finn no one had ever told her she was amazing. Puck had been sweet to her for that one day that they had gone out but boys rarely complimented her unless they were getting something out of it.

Sam wondered if he had said too much, gone too far by calling her amazing. He didn't really care though because he wanted to know that someone other than Finn thought she was special, that she was a star. Being nice couldn't do any harm… could it?

The party continued inside without them, Finn was playing beer pong with Puck and Mike. He didn't seem all that bothered that he had upset Rachel so much; in fact he seemed to be having a pretty good time without her.

Santana made a tutting noise inside her head; dough boy was such an idiot. After all the effort he had been putting into getting Rachel to be his girlfriend and now he was screwing it up. It wasn't often that Santana felt sorry for Rachel Berry. The girl was a walking fashion and personality disaster but she didn't deserve to be treated this way by that foolish, pasty loser.

Sam came back into the house shivering slightly. He hadn't realised how cold it was outside when he had given Rachel his jacket and now he was freezing. He sat down next to Santana on the sofa. "Where have you been?" she asked looking him up and down with one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

Sam shrugged "Checking that Rachel was ok" he told her.

Santana pursed her lips. No. No way. Sam could not like Rachel. I mean how was that possible? His previous dating history told Santana that he'd had amazing taste in women. But Rachel Berry – what was it about that girl that drove guys crazy?

"Is she?" she asked casually.

"Do you care?" Sam said quickly. He knew that Santana wasn't Rachel's biggest fan and found it a little strange she was concerned about her well being.

Santana narrowed her eyes "Sure I do. Finn was being a total jerk" she replied.

"She's fine, I guess" he mumbled.

"I'm sure you made her feel much better" Santana said sweetly, pouting at him.

"Thanks. I think" he said a little more than confused by Santana's sweetness.

Rachel stood in Finn's kitchen waiting for him to come out and apologise to her. She had been waiting for thirty minutes already and he hadn't even bothered to poke his head around the door to check she was ok. She sighed as she sipped on a glass of water.

For a long time Rachel couldn't bare the thought of being without Finn, she couldn't stand the idea that they wouldn't see each other every day. That he wouldn't always be around to look after her. Maybe he being cruel to her was his way of preparing her for their distance. Or maybe things had just gone between them. Maybe the spark that had once burnt so strong she could feel it in her finger tips had just dwindled away over time. Maybe the real problem was that Rachel was growing up and Finn just wasn't.

She tipped the rest of the water away down the sink and placed the glass on the side. Rachel went into the living room to return Sam's jacket.

"Here's your jacket" she said quietly handing it to him.

Sam looked at her "Are you alright?" he asked.

Rachel nodded "I'm going home. I don't really feel like being at a party anymore" she told him sadly.

"I'll drive you" he told her. "It's too late for you to be walking home alone" he added smiling.

They got into Sam's beat up old car and sat quietly as he drove the streets back to her house. "So I was thinking about regional's earlier" Sam told her.

Rachel couldn't help but get that excited feeling in her stomach that she got whenever she thought about singing competitions. "You were?" she asked.

He nodded "If you aren't busy after school tomorrow, I have something that I want to show you" he told her.

Rachel looked confused "What?" she asked.

Sam placed a finger to his lips "It's a surprise. So are you busy?" he asked again.

She was supposed to hang out with Finn tomorrow night, but she definitely wasn't going to now "I guess not" she told him smiling.

Sam grinned "Cool" he said.

A few minutes later he pulled up outside her house, "Good night Sam. Thanks for… everything tonight" she said smiling at him as she got out of the car.

"Night Rachel, I'm here anytime you need someone to talk to" he told her sincerely.

"Bye" she whispered waving at him before he drove away.

Rachel sat in the rehearsal room tapping her fingers on top of the piano impatiently. Sam told her to meet him in here after school, to her that meant 3.00pm on the dot. It was 3.03 already. She sighed as she sat down and started pushing the keys, sometimes it was nice to not have to sing for anybody else. It wasn't as if Rachel didn't enjoy singing for other people, she thrived on performance but it didn't stop the pressure building up on her sometimes.

Sam made a coughing noise behind her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "It's 3.05 Sam" she told him tersely.

He stared at her "Oh. Sorry. I didn't realise that you'd get here straight away" he replied shrugging as he sat down next to her on the piano stool, their arms almost touching.

"So… I have a song suggestion for regionals" Sam told her grinning.

Rachel's eyes lit up "Oh really?" she asked, "I haven't even thought about that Sam, what are you thinking? Is it Broadway?" her words were tumbling out of her mouth at a rate of knots. Sam couldn't understand how she managed to even form words that quickly.

Sam laughed "Um no. I'm not sure that Broadway is exactly my style Rach" he said.

Rachel smiled; no one had ever called her Rach before, the closest she had to a nickname was 'man hands'. Rach was definitely better.

"Yeh I guess not" she said.

"I thought that we could sing something by Lady Antebellum. I really like the song I Run to You" he told her, giving her a hopeful look.

Rachel loved that song, "Oh I love it Sam. That's a great song; it has a great message as well. Should we maybe try singing it?" she asked.

Sam felt his stomach tighten "That'd be awesome" he replied and he stood up and reached for his guitar. The only other person that ever played guitar for Rachel was Puck; there was something decidedly unromantic about playing the drums to someone like Finn did.

_I run from hate, I run from prejudice  
>I run from pessimists, but I run too late<em>

Rachel smiled as she started to sing.

_I run my life or is it running me, run from my past  
>I run too fast or too slow it seems<em>

_When lies become the truth  
>That's when I run to you<em>

_This world keeps spinning faster_  
><em>Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby<em>  
><em>When it all starts coming undone<em>  
><em>Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you<em>

_We run on fumes, your life and mine_  
><em>Like the sands of time slippin' right on through<em>

_And our love's the only truth_  
><em>That's why I run to you<em>

_This world keeps spinning faster_  
><em>Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby<em>  
><em>When it all starts coming undone<em>  
><em>Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you<em>

_Whoa, oh, I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_  
><em>Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby<em>  
><em>When it all starts coming undone<em>  
><em>Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you, I run to you, yeah<em>

_Whoa, oh, I run to you_  
><em>I run to you girl, whoa<em>

_I always run to you_  
><em>Run to you, run to you<em>

When they reached the last note Rachel knew that it was the perfect song. Both her and Sam had dealt with different problems in their past, and she really hoped that they would be good enough friends to seek each other out in times of pain. She honestly wanted to be Sam's friend.

"It's perfect Sam" she said excitedly, jumping up down on the spot before hugging him tight.

Sam grinned as held her "I mean we can try some other songs obviously, but this can be a contender right?" he asked.

"Of course" Rachel answered smiling.

Sam checked his watch "I better go" he told her "I have a shift in a little while" he explained. "Text me if you get any good ideas okay?" he said before leaving the room.

Rachel would definitely be texting Sam later, whether she had any ideas or not.

* * *

><p>Please review and if you have any song suggestions for their duet, I'd love to hear them!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay so I'm definitely back on a roll with this story! I hope you liked the last chapter, things are going to get a bit more exciting now!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I Almost Had You<em>

It had been three weeks since Sam had suggested that he and Rachel sing that song together and Regional's was only two days away now. Even though he had been spending a huge amount of time with her while they rehearsed, talked about choreography and hung out he hadn't done anything about his feelings. He didn't want to ruin the friendship that had been building up between them by blurting out that he liked her only for her to cut him down and make things awkward. Having Rachel as a friend was better than not having Rachel at all.

Rachel was having her own problems at this point, she and Finn had made up with each other and things were great. Well not great but average. Or slightly below average, anyway things were okay with Finn. There was just a teeny tiny problem; she had a crush on someone. Sam Evans being someone.

She didn't know how it had happened, was it the non stop texting, the singing together, the being romantic during their dancing for the song? She wasn't sure of exactly when she had started to fall for Sam, but now she couldn't stop thinking about him. Or staring at him, which is what she was doing right now. He'd had his haircut, probably by just an inch but it looked _so _cute. Rachel sighed dreamily.

"Why are you sighing like that?" Kurt asked staring at his best friend curiously.

Rachel sat up suddenly "What? I wasn't sighing, I was breathing. You know to keep myself from being dead" she said, because that wasn't an irrational reaction at all.

Kurt frowned "Okay then" he replied "Were you thinking about Finn?" he asked.

Rachel tried to hide her grimace "Of course I was" she replied. Yeh right.

"Kurt have you ever had a crush on someone since you've been with Blaine?" she asked him quietly twiddling with her sweater sleeve nervously.

Kurt considered her question for a minute "Not really. I mean obviously I thought Senor Martinez was hot, but I've never had a real crush on someone since Blaine. I guess even though we're together, I still have a crush on Blaine" he told her smiling at thought of his boyfriend.

Rachel didn't look happy. Surely it was normal to think other guys were cute when you had dated someone as she long as she had dated Finn. "Never mind" she mumbled looking at her shoes.

"Hey Sam wait up" a voice called after him as ambled down the hallway towards his locker.

Mercedes caught up with him walked beside for a few seconds before speaking "How are things?" she asked him smiling.

Sam shrugged "Not too bad" he replied. "You?" he asked.

Sam still liked Mercedes – of course he did, she'd been the first girl who had really liked him for him. But things now were just a little weird between them. This is probably why people didn't want to see their summer romances day after day. Being that close to someone for a whole summer and suddenly being torn apart left a scar. A scar that had slowly begun to heal itself since he'd started to like Rachel.

Mercedes made a face "Okay. Shane and I broke up" she told him. There was something in her eyes that made Sam realise that she was telling him this because she wanted him to do something, something that would show her that he still liked her.

The thing was, was that he didn't want to do anything about it.

"Oh I'm sorry" he replied "I have to go to class now" he told her. He hadn't actually gotten anything out of his locker; he was hoping Mr Schue didn't remember that he needed to hand in his history assignment today.

Butterflies were whizzing around Rachel's stomach as she waited for Sam by his locker. She breathed out slowly and told herself to calm down. She was only inviting him round to rehearse in her Oscar room.

Sam smiled as he saw her standing there "Hey Rach. What's up?" he asked repressing the urge to move a strand of her hair out of her eyes. Sometimes he forgot that he wasn't her boyfriend.

"Hey Sam! I just wondered if you wanted to come to my house to put in one last rehearsal tonight?" she asked smiling sweetly at him, praying he'd say yes.

Sam grinned "Sure. That'd be great" he replied. He was going to Rachel Berry's house. He was going to need to calm down before tonight.

Rachel's smile widened "Okay. Come by at like 7. You remember where it is right?" she asked.

Sam nodded "Yep. See you later" he told her. With some difficulty he refrained from pumping his fist in the air, that was so last year.

Sam felt like a massive girl as he waited outside Rachel's front door. He'd changed his shirt three times before coming out, something that wasn't unnoticed by Kurt and Finn. He'd neglected to tell them where he was going. He could change three times to deliver pizzas couldn't he? He'd even gone to the trouble to iron his jeans.

Rachel opened the front door; Sam noticed that she looked different. She always looked pretty but tonight she looked _hot._

"Hi Sam" she said brightly ushering him inside.

Sam was having a problem with not staring at her cleavage at this point. She was wearing a tight fitting red dress, her legs were bare and so were her arms. It didn't leave a lot to the imagination. Sam didn't mind he was just having trouble keeping _things_ under control.

"You look really _amazing" _he told her his voice a little deeper than he wanted it to be when he spoke to her.

Rachel felt her cheeks glow as she smiled to herself "Thanks. I like your shirt" she replied. It had something written in Na'Vi. She'd watched the movie the past week, not because she liked Sam, she'd just heard it was good.

Sam mentally gave himself a pat on the back; it was totally worth changing his shirt three times for her to say to that to him.

Rachel explained to Sam that her dads weren't there tonight; they were on a business trip of some sort. Sam reminded himself again that this wasn't a date.

"Do you want a snack or a drink?" Rachel asked him leaning against her counter.

Sam wished she wouldn't lean against it; it gave him ideas that were not rated PG13.

"Um just a juice or something" he replied, his mouth had definitely gone dry.

It was little weird to be back in Rachel's Oscar party room, last time he was there both he and Rachel had been making out with someone who was batting for the other team. He was holding her bedazzled microphone in his hand and watching Rachel as she sang something from some musical he'd never heard of before. He loved watching her sing, she looked so happy when she was doing it. He knew she was a little nutty about being on the stage, but he found her ambition pretty sexy.

"I totally think we're going kick ass at regional's" he told her. "I mean everyone not just us" he added as Rachel giggled.

"I have a good feeling about this year" she told him.

Sam smiled "Good. I thought maybe you were a little disappointed that you weren't singing with Finn" he mused.

Rachel moved closer to him and patted his hand "Oh Sam, there's no one else I'd rather sing with than you" she told him.

Sam felt the atmosphere in the room change suddenly as he looked down at Rachel's face. Her hand lingered on his for a second longer than was necessary and Sam found himself leaning his head towards hers, their mouths were just millimetres apart now. A buzzing sound made them jump quickly apart from each other. Rachel checked her phone, "Its just Kurt" she said quietly staring at the screen.

"Rachel I'm sorry, I don't know what happened" Sam blurted out staring at her.

Rachel bit her lip "It wasn't just you Sam. I don't know what happened either" she whispered. "I guess you should go" she mumbled suddenly feeling completely overdressed and like a total slut. What had she been thinking wearing that dress?

Sam nodded "Rachel please don't let this ruin Regional's, I know how much they mean to you. I wouldn't want to jeopardise that. Or our friendship, I'm sorry" he said running out of the room.

Rachel shouldn't have had a lot of time to even think about Sam and hers almost kiss; Regional's was now upon them, she should be focusing on that. She took a deep breath "Hey Rachel" Sam said.

Rachel smiled at him tightly "Hey" she said quietly.

"So…" he mumbled.

"Look Sam, lets just go out there and sing this song like I know we can. Everything will be fine as long as we win today" she told him.

Sam didn't attempt to push the point any further; instead he just went over to the rest of New Directions and waited to be called onto the stage.

All in all the performance went better then he'd imagined it would. Rachel was a great actress; she didn't even seem affected by what had happened a couple of days before. And he didn't need to try and pretend that he loved her when he was singing, it just seeped out of him into every moment and every note.

The group performance was probably one of their best; they sang a Stand Up by Jessie J. It was a great song and the audience was eating it up. Now they just had to wait for the results.

Rachel was standing next to Finn their hands clasped together tightly, seeing it made Sam feel sick. He wondered if after Regional's was all over Rachel would even consider talking to him again.

"This year's Regional champions are from… McKinley High's NEW DIRECTIONS!"

Everyone went wild and hugged each other, it was the best feel Rachel had ever had in her whole life.

"Rachel, I was so proud of you today, you did a great job with Sam" Finn told her smiling as they walked into the auditorium.

Rachel smiled even though she felt horrible and guilty inside. "Thank you Finn" she replied.

"We've had some really great times in this room haven't we?" he told her his voice wistful.

Rachel didn't really understand Finns sudden need to be all nostalgic, the last thing she needed was to be reminded of the highlights of their relationship she already felt bad enough for what had happened. She didn't need Finn to be so nice to her.

"Some of the best moments of my life have happened in this room" she murmured smiling at him.

Finn looked at her "Do you remember the first we were in here?" he asked her softly a small smile on his face.

Rachel smiled at the memory "I told you, you could kiss me if you wanted" she said laughing at the thought.

"For a long time now Rachel you've been the best part of my life. I know that I haven't always been the best boyfriend but I want to be that and so much more" Finn said pulling something from his pocket. "I had to get my first credit card to buy this" he said.

Rachel felt sick "What is that?" she asked.

Finn knelt down "Rachel Berry will you marry me?" he asked.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN... sorry about the cliffhanger! Let me know what you think and I'll post it as soon as I can :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you if you reviewed, or put this story (or me) on alert. Love you guys!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Don't Say Goodbye<em>

Rachel stared at Finn her mouth open "What?" she asked her voice cracking slightly as she stared at him. This had to be a dream or something; this couldn't actually be happening could it?

Finn was looking at her that dopey expression across his face, his eyes full of hope. It scared Rachel he was telling her that he wanted to spend his whole life with her; surely if she wanted the same she'd already know her answer.

"Finn…" she whispered. Her hand clasped the box "I can't marry you" she said gulping as she snapped the box shut. "I'm sorry" she said as she got out of the auditorium as quickly as she could.

Rachel's head spun as she made her way out of school doors, she started to cry. What had she just done? Had she just broken up with Finn? Was that what saying no meant? She ran towards her car and sat inside it for a minute the tears pouring from her eyes. Had she just made a huge mistake?

Finn felt as though he'd been punched in the gut, how could Rachel say no? They loved each other; at least he had thought they did.

Rachel walked into her bedroom and was greeted by all of the pictures of her and Finn all over it. She felt even worse now; she got underneath the covers of her bed and laid there crying until she finally fell asleep.

Sam noticed that Finn and Rachel hadn't been sitting next to one another anymore in glee. He thought it was weird considering how close they'd been after Regional's. Things got even more confusing when Finn go up to sing his song for the weeks assignment it wasn't exactly relevant to the theme and everyone knew that he was singing to Rachel but no one knew why.

_There's a word that would hurt  
>I can feel on your lips<br>Like a gun to my heart  
>When all that I want is a kiss<em>

But we fell so hard and it felt so right  
>So don't let it all end here tonight<br>And we could fall all over again

Don't say goodbye  
>Keep us alive<br>Cause my world will stop if we didn't try  
>Can't we pretend just for tonight<br>Cause those words would tear the stars from the sky  
>Don't say goodbye<br>Don't don't don't say it (x3)

There's a word that would hurt  
>And you can't take it back<br>So just show me more than words could ever say

But we fell so hard and it felt so right  
>So don't let it all end here tonight<br>And we could fall all over again

Don't say goodbye  
>Keep us alive<br>Cause my world would stop if we didn't try  
>Can't we pretend just for tonight<br>Cause those words would tear the stars from the sky  
>Don't say goodbye<br>Don't don't don't say it (x4)

But we fell so hard and it felt so right  
>So dont let it all end here tonight<br>And we could fall all over again

Don't say goodbye  
>Keep us alive<br>Cause my world would stop if we didn't try  
>Can't we pretend just for tonight<br>Cause those words would tear the stars from the sky  
>Don't say goodbye<br>Don't don't don't say it (x4)

Rachel was nearly crying as Finn sang to her and everyone else was just staring at them. What the hell was going on? Sam was probably more curious than anybody else, but the whole club wanted to know what had happened between them to make Finn sing a song like that.

"That was a great performance Finn, but it wasn't what I asked you guys to do" Mr Schue said.

Finn shrugged "I just needed to sing that to Rachel" he replied and sat back down.

Rachel looked incredibly glum as she quickly composed herself "Finn can we talk outside please?" she asked quickly.

"I didn't break up with you Finn. I just said I couldn't marry you" she told him, looking down at the floor.

Finn shrugged "You may as well have. Whatever Rachel" he muttered before walking away from her.

How was Rachel supposed to resolve this if he wouldn't even talk to her anymore? She sighed as she watched him walk away from her. She didn't know what to say to him. How can you make up for not agreeing to marry the person that you are in love with? Rachel knew it would take more than an apology she just wasn't sure how much more she was willing to give.

"Rachel?" Sam said cautiously from behind her.

She turned around "Look Sam I really can't talk to you right now" she said.

Sam grabbed her hand "Wait. I want to be your friend" he told her "You can talk to me about anything, whenever you need to" he said softly.

Rachel brushed a tear from her cheek "I have to go" she said.

Sam wanted to slam his head against a locker. He knew trying to kiss her was a bad move, he knew that it was going to ruin what he'd spent weeks building a friendship that meant more to him than anything else ever had. He bit back a tear as he stomped off to the gym. He was going to channel his anger into some weights.

Much to his surprise Finn was in the gym boxing. He was pounding that bag with more fury than Sam had ever seen Finn possess before. "Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Finn looked at him "No Sam not really" he replied angrily.

Sam didn't push him "Sorry Sam, it's not your fault" Finn said. Just because Rachel had said no didn't mean he should be a dick to his friends.

That at least told Sam that Rachel hadn't broken up with Finn because she was in love with him. As if that would have been the reason. "What happened man?" Sam asked sitting on of the benches.

"I asked Rachel to marry me" Finn answered pounding the bag again.

Sam stared at him "Huh?" he asked. What the fuck? Finn had proposed to Rachel? Sam had in his time offered promise rings, but they didn't really mean a lot, they were just promising that you try and stay together for a long time. Engagement rings meant getting engaged and engaged meant getting married and hoping to spend the rest of your life with someone.

"Yep, I asked her to marry me and she said no" Finn said.

Sam had figured that she'd said no. I mean Finn wouldn't be singing ballads and punching stuff if he was getting married. "I'm sorry Finn. I don't know why she'd say no" Sam replied. It was true he honestly didn't know why she's say no. Sam wasn't naïve enough to think that one almost kiss really meant giving up the boy she had loved for years.

"It's obvious isn't it? She's found someone else. Someone better" Finn said making a whatever type gesture with his arms.

"She loves you Finn. I don't think that Rachel thinks there's anyone better than you" it really hurt saying that to Finn but Sam knew it was true. He knew that Rachel was in love with Finn.

"It doesn't matter anymore anyway" Finn said.

Sam frowned at his friend "Why? What did you do Finn?" he asked. If Finn had done something that was going to hurt Rachel than Sam was going kick his ass.

Sam was having some serious problems, he knew that if he told Rachel what Finn had done then she'd definitely break up with him. But he knew that it would hurt Rachel more than anything and he wasn't sure he couldn't stand to do that to her. Sam was feeling pretty conflicted which is why he'd gone to speak to Tina. She was wise; she'd know what the hell to do.

Tina stared at Sam "Are you serious?" she asked. "Like for real?" she asked.

Sam looked at her "No. I made all that up so that I could get Rachel would date me. I thought I'd find an easy route to that" he replied sarcastically.

Tina nodded "Okay fair enough. I can't believe Finn asked Rachel to marry him" she said.

"I can't believe what he did after she said no" Sam said.

"I can't believe that either. But we have to tell Rachel, if she finds out we knew about this and didn't tell her she'd hate us forever. More than she'd hate us for telling her" Tina told him. Tina felt awful but she knew that if Mike had done that to her she'd want to know, being lied to was sometimes worse then knowing the horrible truth about something.

Sam sighed "I think you better tell her. I don't think she'd believe me" he admitted.

Tina frowned "Why not? I thought you were friends?" she asked.

Sam coughed "We were until I tried to kiss her" he said quietly.

"Oh I see" Tina said rolling her eyes. Boys were dumb. Seriously. "You should come though. Finn told you not me" she said.

Sam nodded "Okay. Tonight?" he asked.

"The sooner the better" Tina replied.

Tina and Sam stood outside of Rachel's house awkwardly.

One of Rachel's dads answered the door a warm smile on his face "Hi. I'm Leroy" he said cheerily "Are you friends of Rachel's?" he asked.

They both nodded "Is she here?" Tina asked.

Leroy nodded "Yes she's upstairs. She's a bit down actually, she won't say why but maybe you could cheer her up" he said hopefully.

Yeh, Sam doubted that.

Leroy let them in and they followed him up the stairs to Rachel's room, he knocked on the door "Rachy some of your friends from school are here" he told her.

Rachel took a while to answer and when she did it was obvious she had been crying. "What are you two doing here?" she asked. It wasn't like Sam and Tina hung out a lot. Not that she was aware of anyway.

They smiled at awkwardly "We came to cheer you up" Tina said brightly dragging Sam in the room and "Thanks Mr Berry" she said quickly closing the door.

Rachel looked at the curiously "What do you want?" she asked.

Sam was aware that she was directing that to him, as if Tina was his cover for an illicit visit, he actually really wished she was.

"We need to tell you something" Tina said. "Well Sam does" she added.

Sam narrowed his eyes, "Finn told me what happened" he told her.

Rachel looked at him "Why would Finn tell _you_?" she asked placing her hands on hips. It was strange apparently her anger had overtaken her sadness and she was now shooting Sam looks that could kill.

"I am his friend Rachel" Sam replied. "He was pretty upset in the gym and he just blurted it out" he explained leaning awkwardly against her nightstand.

Rachel frowned "So what do you want to tell me? That I should have said yes?" she asked clearly confused.

"Finn told me that it didn't matter anymore that you'd said no" Sam struggled to continue "Because, because he'd already. He'd already…"

"What?" Rachel screeched "He already what?"

"Had sex with Quinn" Sam said quickly, hoping the band aid theory would work in this situation.

Rachel's face literally fell "What?" she said quietly.

"You heard what I said" Sam said, he really didn't want to have to say it again.

Rachel shook her head "I don't believe you. You're lying" she said. "You just want me to break up with Finn and hate him, so I'll choose you. But I don't want you Sam. I love Finn. I do. I should have said yes" Rachel shouted shoving Sam hard in the chest.

"GET OUT" she shouted.

Sam felt sick; he knew that he wouldn't believe her. It hurt him so much that she thought he'd lie about something like that so that she'd choose him. He would never have done that.

"I don't care if you don't believe me" Sam said "Just ask Finn about it" Sam walked out of her bedroom.

Tina stared at Rachel who was shaking and crying, she wrapped her arms around her friend. "Rachel everything will be okay. I promise" she whispered rubbing Rachel's back.

Rachel took a deep unsteady breath "He wasn't lying was he?" she whispered.

Tina shook her head "No. Sam would never do that. He really cares about you" Tina told her. "You need to talk to Finn" Tina said.

Rachel wasted no time in going to Finn's house, as he answered the door she did not wait to be invited in instead she stood on the door step staring at him as if the betrayal would be visible, but he just looked the same to her.

"What do you want Rachel?" he asked sullenly.

"Did you sleep with her?" Rachel asked her voice raspy as she tried to fight back the tears.

Finn barely looked at her "You didn't want to marry me Rachel, so why do you care?" he replied his arms crossed as he stood there. He wasn't even sorry.

"Just because I wasn't ready to commit my whole life to you, didn't mean that I wanted to break up with you. I love you Finn. Actually you know what forget that. I _loved_ you Finn. But now that you've done this, Quinn's welcome to you" Rachel replied her voice and entire body shaking as she slapped him hard across the cheek.

Finn looked shocked as he recoiled from the slap "Rachel wait. I just…" he shouted as she ran away from him into the darkness.

Finn walked back into his house and ran down to his basement.

Sam was reading a book, he knew that Rachel would eventually believe him and come over to speak to Finn, he just wasn't expecting it to be that night. Finn was trembling with anger as he grabbed Sam by the collar and shoved him into a wall.

"You fucking told her didn't you?" he shouted.

Sam didn't bother to deny it "So what if I did?" Sam replied back his voice loud as it echoed in the basement.

"You had no right. I would have handled it" Finn told him.

Sam scoffed "No you wouldn't. You're a liar and a hypocrite Finn. You broke up with Quinn and Rachel for cheating on you and then you persuaded Quinn to cheat on me and then you cheated on Rachel. You wouldn't ever have told her. You would have let her feel bad for saying no, and made her change her mind" Sam ranted as he felt the full force of Finn's fist connect with first his mouth and then his eye.

"You better find somewhere else to live Sam. 'Cos I don't want you here after tonight" Finn shouted as Sam clutched at his face.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p>

Also check out my other story if you want to! :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you if you reviewed! _

_I just want to point out that even though Quinn and Finn aren't coming off so great right now, I will develop their characters a little more. I'm not going to make them pure evil or anything! _

* * *

><p><em>There's a Mark You Leave <em>

Sam shoved the few belongings that he had into his duffle bag; he pulled a jacket on and jogged up the basement stairs. He didn't know exactly where Finn was at this point and just hoped he'd be able to get out of the house before Finn saw him. Sam hadn't looked in a mirror since Finn had hit him either and had no idea how bad his face looked. He didn't care though as he shut the front door behind him, the only regret that was that he wasn't able to explain what had happened to Kurt before he left.

Sam knew that there was really only once place where he could go now, it wasn't going to be easy but he doubted that anyone else was going to let him stay with them at the last minute. It was pretty far from Finn's house but it didn't matter if it took all night Sam would walk there.

He knocked on the door and prayed that someone was still awake; his prayers were answered when the door swung open.

"Hi Mr Jones" he said trying to smile, his mouth aching as he did so.

"Samuel" was the response, clearly a mixture of shock and confusion. "What happened to you?" Mercedes father asked as he stared at the young man in front of him.

"It's hard to explain. Is Mercedes here?" Sam asked quietly.

Mr Jones nodded, he didn't like the lack of explanation that Sam had provided but he trusted him, he'd certainly proved himself trustworthy when he dated Mercedes over the summer. "Come in" he said.

Sam sat patiently on the couch as he waited for Mercedes to come downstairs. It was certainly strange to be back in her house after the summer, but he knew that Mercedes would be caring even if they weren't together now. "Sam what are you doing here?" she asked her voice a little foggy as if she had been sleeping.

Sam turned to her and Mercedes visibly winced at the sight of his face "What happened to you?" she asked sitting beside him trying to look closer at his injuries.

"Finn punched me a couple of times" he replied wincing as she gently touched the fast appearing bruise under his eye.

Mercedes looked shocked "Why? Why would Finn punch you?" she asked.

"It was about him and Rachel. It's complicated, I'm sure she'll tell you about tomorrow" Sam muttered.

Mercedes eyes narrowed "Did you do something?" she asked looking a little annoyed.

Sam made a face "Why is it me that has to be in the wrong? I mean Finn isn't perfect is he?" he replied "I didn't do anything, Finn did something and I told Rachel about it, which he obviously didn't want me to do" Sam tried to explain, but he wasn't sure how much more meddling he wanted to do with Rachel and Finn's issues, especially if Rachel didn't want everyone to know.

Mercedes nodded "Okay. I'll wait for Rachel to tell me" she said she smiled at him "So why did you come here?" she asked a little hopefully.

Sam looked down "Finn asked me to leave and you're the only other person that I'm really close to" he told her "Well not anymore I guess. I know that I hurt you when I said that I didn't want to get back together, but it didn't mean that I don't want you as my friend. You were my best friend Mercy" Sam swallowed, there was time when he really believed that he loved Mercy, he probably did, but so much had changed that it was too late to go back to that place where they had been last summer.

Mercedes gave him a small smile "I'd like that too. I miss your impressions" she said playfully causing Sam to chuckle. "Anyway we should probably get these cleared up, the look pretty painful" she said pointing to his face.

Sam nodded "Thanks Mercedes" he whispered.

Rachel had no desire to go to school. Usually she liked going in, especially now it was getting close to the end but she didn't want to face Finn. Or Quinn. Or Sam even. She had spent most of her night crying, and she knew she looked awful, she'd been up all night thinking about Finn and Quinn sleeping together.

She walked downstairs and was thankful her dads were already at work, they'd ask way too many questions about what was wrong with her and she couldn't face answering them right now. For the first time in her high school experience Rachel hadn't cared about what she was going to wear. She had thrown on a loose grey dress and a pair of leggings and put her hair in a bun. She didn't want do dress like normal today, because she definitely didn't feel like normal.

It occurred to her that she didn't know how she was going to get to school that day. Finn wouldn't be picking her up, so she'd have to drive herself something she hadn't done in a while.

Rachel parked at the back of the school car park and waited till most of the other students had gone into the building before she walked through the doors. She approached her locker quietly and got her books out, not worrying about being late. Slamming the locker door shut she turned around and got the biggest shock of her life.

Sam was coming out of Principal Figgin's office; his face was bruised and cut. Rachel stared at him from her end of the hallway in silence until he finally looked up and met her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked shocked by the state of his face, her throat was dry and her voice sounded sadder than usual.

Sam raised his eyebrows forgetting how much it would hurt "What do you think happened? Finn practiced his boxing skills on my face" Sam told her shrugging as if this sort of thing happened to him all the time.

Rachel walked closer to him "I'm so sorry" she whispered, she knew that this was because of her.

Sam looked down at her "It's not your fault" he said placing his hand on her shoulder "Are _you _okay?" he asked quietly.

"I think my heart feels pretty similar to your face right now" she mumbled, she was not going to cry again, not here.

Sam took a deep breath; it was harder now to stop himself from doing something stupid than before she broke up with Finn, but he knew this was not the right time to think about what he wanted.

"Rachel, Finn was a jerk. Just try not to think about him. I know it's going to be hard – you really loved him. But maybe now you need to let go of him" he told her. He didn't really know if he was helping, there weren't really words to make her feel better right now.

Rachel looked up at him "Thanks Sam" she whispered "I don't mean just for right now. I mean for telling me, you knew that Finn would get angry with you, and you did it anyway" she said.

"Well, you deserved the truth, it's no fun being the one that someone is lying to" Sam told her shrugging. "I did have to find somewhere else to live, but it was worth it so that you wouldn't be in the dark" he told her.

Rachel stared at him "Finn kicked you out? Where did you go?" she asked, surprised she had the ability to worry about someone else other than herself.

"Mercedes parents let me stay there last night. I don't know about the rest of the semester though. I might have to go back Kentucky" he told her honestly.

"That's not fair Sam! Whatever happens you have to stay. I know how much New Directions means to you. If you can't stay with Mercedes anymore, you can stay with me" she told him desperately.

Sam gave her an appreciative smile "I don't think that would help the Finn punching me situation, but thanks Rach" he said. "Come on I'll walk you to class" he said offering his arm to her.

Rachel linked her arms with Sam, and let him lead her to class, her mind filled with other things.

Awkward was not the word for glee club later that afternoon. It was evident to everyone that Finn was the one who had punched Sam, and it was also evident that Rachel was completely devastated about something. Of course it being glee the rest of the groups first explanation was that Sam and Rachel had been seeing each other and that Finn had found out and beat Sam up.

"I knew that he liked her, but I didn't think trouty mouth would be a cheater" Santana said staring at Sam from the side of the room as she whispered into Brittany's ear.

It was strange because half of the room knew the real story while the other sat there utterly confused by what was going on. Mr Schue arrived a little late and noticed the atmosphere as soon as he walked in.

"What's going on here?" he asked his eyes landing on Sam's battered face.

"Yes Sam, what happened to your face?" Santana asked narrowing her eyes at him.

Sam shuffled in his seat but remained silent; he hated the way everyone (including his friends) assumed that he had done something whenever a rumour started.

Tina and Mercedes both started talking at the same time, "It's not Sam's fault" was the gist of their words.

Finn and Quinn also sat silently not bothering to take responsibility for what had happened. "I think someone should tell us what's going on" Mr Schue said "You can't resolve it if you don't talk about it" he added.

Rachel looked at him "I don't thinking talking is going to resolve this Mr Schue" she replied folding her arms.

"All you need to know is that Finn did something wrong and Sam was the one who ended up getting punched in the face because of it" Tina said smiling at Sam. Mike looked as his girlfriend confused as to why she hadn't filled him in.

Mr Schue sighed "Look all of you are supposed to be friends… you shouldn't let silly little things get in the way of that" he told them.

Sam snapped "Why do you think its something _silly?_ Because we're in high school, just because we're young doesn't mean we don't have to deal with real problems Mr Schue. Although if someone had been a bit mature about things, this wouldn't have happened" Sam said directing his last comment at Finn.

"Shut up Sam. Stop sticking your nose in where it isn't wanted" Quinn retorted.

Sam scoffed "You don't seem to mind other people sticking things in wherever they want" he said bluntly.

"Sam" the voice was Rachel's and he knew that she wanted him to shut up, so he did.

"What the hell is going on?" Santana said loudly. "Usually I am on the other side of a sex scandal. I need to be filled in here" she said looking from person to person.

Artie and Mike agreed with her "Yeh, if we're all friends why don't we know what happened?" Mike asked.

Rachel stood up suddenly "You want to know what happened? Fine. Finn asked me to marry him, and because I'm only eighteen and didn't know what I wanted to do with my future I told him no. He then decided that meant we had broken up, he didn't tell me that of course but instead went over to Quinn's house and they talked, except they didn't just talk, they did other stuff to. Finn decided to brag about his revenge to Sam. Who decided that he'd actually be honest with me. Happy now? Everybody knows what happened now. I hope you are all thrilled with the news" Rachel told them before walking quickly out of the room bumping into Kurt and Blaine who had jus arrived.

"Sorry we're late" they said, and noticing the expressions on everyone's faces, Kurt already knew what had happened. He looked at Finn with a mixture of anger and disappointment as he swiftly left the room to find Rachel.

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you think!<p>

Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

_I wrote this a while ago but I only just got a chance to proof read it and make changes. I hope you enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Empty Chairs at Empty Tables<em>

A few weeks had passed since Rachel had found out about Finn and Quinn and bit by bit she was starting to get better. It was difficult to just leave a person behind you, but she knew that she couldn't be friends with Finn right now, not even if she forgave him, it would just be too hard. She was now completely focused on getting into NYADA, she'd gotten her letter that offered her conditional place, and the condition was that she had a successful audition. She felt excited that a whole new part of her life would soon be starting; it was just hard letting go of the last part.

Rachel hadn't really been speaking to anyone other than Kurt, Mercedes and Tina. It was always weird in glee club, but she wasn't going to let what Finn did stop her from performing; she wouldn't let him take that away from her. He'd taken everything else from her.

Since she was still friends with Mercedes she got a lot of updates about Sam and what he was doing when he wasn't in glee club. She was thankful that Finn hadn't ruined Sam's chancing of staying in Lima and that Mercedes parents were happy to have him stay with them for the time being. Although Rachel was trying not to have a crush on Sam, it wasn't really working. You couldn't just turn feelings off, she realised though that since he wasn't talking to her either he probably didn't feel the same way.

Rachel took her seat in glee club and waited for Kurt to arrive, she just hoped he'd get there before anyone else did. She tapped her knee impatiently and looked up when she heard the door opening. It wasn't Kurt, it was Sam, and Rachel decided that it could be much, much worse.

"Hi" Sam said giving her a smile before sitting down a couple of seats away from her. He didn't want to sit close; he didn't know where they were exactly.

Rachel returned the smile "Hi" she replied.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked her, it was weird just making small talk with her. He missed hanging out with her.

Rachel nodded "Yeh, are you?" she asked.

Sam nodded his head "Fine thanks" he replied pursing his lips.

Rachel took a deep breath "This is stupid" she mumbled "Do you want to hang out tonight?" she asked him.

Sam stared at her, in the last three weeks he and Rachel had barely spoken to each other so he was a bit shocked she wanted to hang out with him.

"I mean we were friends right? We should be friends again" she clarified.

Sam realised that she wasn't asking him out on a date, she just wanted to be friends. Well he'd take what he could get.

"That sounds good" he replied. "We should watch a movie or something" he said.

Rachel grinned "Okay. You can choose" she offered, her mouth closed as Finn came into the room.

He gave them both a cold look before choosing a seat across the other side of the room. Sam didn't understand how Finn could act pissed right now, he was the one in the wrong. Who asks someone to marry them and then sleeps with someone else two days after they say no? It's hardly a good sign of commitment. It wasn't like Finn and Quinn were even dating now. They weren't really anything anymore.

Glee club ended after they had all suggested different songs for Nationals. Sam was making his way to the schools that led out of school when Quinn caught him by the elbow.

"Are you still not talking to me?" she asked him, her beautiful eyes full of sadness.

Sam looked at her "I don't have anything to say anymore Quinn" he told her honestly.

Quinn looked down "I am sorry for what I did" she replied.

Sam shook his head "It doesn't matter Quinn… I thought after last year you'd changed, for the better. But then you did this to Rachel, who did nothing but try and be your friend. I wasn't even angry with you, just disappointed" Sam explained biting his lip.

"That's so much worse" Quinn said "I don't know what to do" she admitted, frowning.

Sam sighed "You should start by apologising to Rachel" he told her before he turned and walked out of school leaving Quinn standing alone in the corridor.

Sam was starting to regret dating so many girls in such quick succession, if he knew that he was going to break up with Quinn, Santana and Mercedes within a one year time frame, he probably wouldn't have done it. It was still awkward talking to girls that you had once dated.

He sighed as he started what was a surprisingly long walk to Mercedes house; he wished he'd gone with her so that he would get a ride. His car an incredibly beat up Chevy was currently in Burt's shop having repairs he couldn't afford. He heard the inevitable crack in the sky that warned that a heavy storm would soon be descending and tugged the hood of his jumper over his head.

Sam heard the beeping of a car horn and turned to the road where he saw Rachel beckoning him towards her from the interior of her Prius. He didn't think twice about going over, Rachel pushed the door open from inside.

"Need a ride?" she asked.

Sam smiled at her thankfully "That'd be great" he replied getting in the passenger seat.

"I've never seen you drive before" he commented rubbing his hands together in an effort to get warmer, it was unusually cold for spring.

Rachel shrugged "Well Finn used to take me" she said.

Sam nodded, great he always had to bring something up that was to do with Finn. Could he ever say the right thing?

Rachel looked at him "Don't worry I'm not going to start crying at the name Finn" she told him, a small smile playing on her lips. Sam found himself staring at them now.

"So you're staying with Mercedes now?" Rachel asked him, Sam knew that she already knew that so he wondered why she even felt the need to ask him.

Sam nodded "Uh yeh" he mumbled.

Rachel peered at him without turning her head "So do you think you'll get back together?" she asked, she was trying to be casual about it, as if it was an offhand remark, which it wasn't.

Sam licked his lips subconsciously "No. We're just friends" he replied, as if he didn't have enough female friends already.

They both sat in silence for the rest of the car journey; it felt a little awkward but no so awkward that either of them felt the need to make small talk. "I was thinking actually" Rachel said.

Sam turned to her "Now Rachel, you know that can be dangerous" he said playfully.

Rachel moved one hand off the steering wheel to poke him in the chest gently "Shut up" she said laughing.

"What were you thinking?" he asked her.

"I just wondered if maybe, you wanted to come over to my house. We could watch a movie or something?" she asked him, her stomach was in knots as she waited for him to answer her.

Sam stared at her; Rachel wanted to hang out with him. Alone. This was an interesting development. "Um sure" he replied quietly.

Rachel smiled "I think that everyone else is kind of sick of me" she admitted. "I've been kind of a mess recently, I don't really like being alone" she confessed, her cheeks flushing red.

"So I'm the last resort?" he asked "You've already hung out with everyone else, and only now is it my turn?" Sam made an expression of mock upset, before grinning at her.

Rachel smiled at him "So are you coming or not? I need to know, because otherwise we'll be driving away from my house in a minute" she told him.

"Of course I'm coming" he replied.

Rachel felt herself grinning at him, the first real smile that she'd given anyone in a long time.

Sam was sitting nervously on Rachel's bed. It wasn't like it was the first time he'd been in a girl's bedroom; he had dated Santana Lopez after all. But this time it was different, it wasn't about the idea of getting past third base, or seeing a girl in her underwear that he was excited about. All he wanted to happen was for Rachel to look at him in a way that said that maybe, just maybe she liked him too.

As soon as they had arrived at her house she had demanded that he removed his shoes, and wet clothing. She apparently wanted to dry them for him, which was sweet, apart from the fact it left him in jeans and socks. Rachel's solution to that was to lend him one of her dad's shirts. It was incredibly tight and uncomfortable, and looked ridiculous on him. So ridiculous that Rachel had laughed at him uncontrollably for about fifteen minutes, before finding something else. It was a vest. But it was better than nothing Sam supposed. He felt kind of stupid in it though.

Rachel was currently getting changed, he didn't really understand why that was necessary for her to watch a movie, but then again he'd never worn a skirt so he didn't know if it would comfortable to watch a movie in one or not. She came out of her bathroom wearing a pair of baby blue sweat pants and a t-shirt that had 'superstar' written across her chest. All that did was draw attention to her boobs, it was hard to avoid sequined letters, but Sam tried hard not to let his eyes linger there.

"Nice t-shirt" he commented as Rachel sat down next to him.

She looked down and blushed "I bought it in ninth grade" she replied folding her arms looking a little perturbed.

"I was being sincere" Sam said smiling. "It's cute" he added causing his own cheeks to redden as well as Rachel's.

"Thanks" Rachel said quietly "So I was thinking we should watch this" she told him holding up a DVD of the 25th anniversary performance of Les Miserables. Sam hadn't actually seen the musical but he'd heard Rachel sing the songs from it a lot. It couldn't hurt to watch it.

"Sure" he replied nodding.

Rachel clapped her hands together like an excited child as she jumped off the bed and put the disc into the player. "It's so amazing!" Rachel gushed "And Nick Jonas is in it" she told him an amazed expression on her face.

Sam wondered if she thought that would be a good selling point to him "Great" he replied trying to sound like he was interested in Nick Jonas. He couldn't even remember which one he was.

Rachel sat down again "It's kind of long though, so if you don't want to watch it all now, we can always watch the rest another time" she told him looking down her hands.

Sam smiled was Rachel trying to arrange a second _date_ type thing for them already? "We'll see I guess" he replied noting the disappointed expression on her face. "We could always have another movie night though, and I could pick the movie" he suggested, the suggestion seemed to appease Rachel who was smiling again.

As it turned out it was Rachel that couldn't handle the pace, and she fell asleep about an hour into it. Sam was actually really enjoying it, would they catch Jean Valjean? It was very exciting and the singing was good too. He could see why Rachel thought it was awesome.

Somehow Rachel had managed to tangle herself around Sam in a way that he was afraid that if he moved she'd wake up. She looked really adorable when she was sleeping, her eyelashes fluttering quickly in a way that told Sam she was dreaming about something. When the movie ended Sam used the remote control to shut off the TV. He tried to move away from her, but felt her grip tighten on him. "Don't go" she whispered sleepily her eyes still closed.

Sam knew that he couldn't resist that face, so he texted Mercedes to tell her that he was staying at Puckerman's for the night. He didn't want to lie, but he also didn't want to raise any suspicions about him and Rachel. Not that anything was really going on, was it?

Sam sighed as he let his eyes shut, his arm wrapped around Rachel's waist. It certainly wasn't the worst place he'd ever fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p>

I will try and update weekly from now one, I just got busy last week!


	9. Chapter 9

_I've Been Waiting for a Girl like You to Come Around_

Rachel let her eyes open slowly, something felt different, and something smelt different. It smelt of boy, it only took a second longer for Rachel to realise that she was laying with her head resting on Sam's chest, which had been surprisingly comfortable considering how hard and muscled it was. He was still sleeping and making these really cute snuffled snoring noises as he chest rose and fell against her cheek.

Rachel gently moved his arm from around her waist and realised that last night she hadn't neglected her nightly skincare routine, but sleeping in Sam's arms had clearly done her some good, because her reflection in the mirror looked happier than usual. She went into the bathroom and had the quickest shower of her life.

"Morning" she heard Sam say from behind her as she came out full clothed. Sam was now sitting up his hair mussed from sleeping and a sleepy smile on his face. He was so cute; Rachel bit her lip as she gazed at him.

"Hi" she said quietly, crossing her legs awkwardly.

"What time is it?" Sam asked her, running a hand through his hair.

Rachel checked her clock "It's nearly 7.30" she replied.

Sam eyes widened "Oh crap. I have tutoring in ten minutes. Tina is going to get pissed if I'm late" he said jumping out of her bed.

"Don't you want to shower first?" Rachel asked him staring at him.

Sam looked at her "Um yeh… if that's okay?" Rachel nodded "Would you mind texting Tina, my phones on your night stand. Tell her I'll be there as soon as possible" he said running to her bathroom.

Rachel grabbed Sam's phone and started the text, she tapped it out and was looking for Tina in his contacts when she saw her own name had a little heart next to it. Rachel felt her heart race, did Sam_ like_ her? For a long time now she had assumed that their almost kiss had mostly been because of her, but now it occurred to her that Sam liked her too.

Sam came out of her bathroom with what seemed to be the smallest towel that she had in there wrapped around his waist. Rachel felt her cheeks get redder as she stared at him, wow. She knew that Sam had a nice body, but it had never been almost naked and wet in front of her before. Rachel jumped up "I'll get you some underwear, I'm sure my dads have some" she blurted out quickly running out of her bedroom.

Sam laughed; she hoped her dads had underwear? Surely they didn't go commando all the time. He did enjoy the fact that he was making her nervous though.

Rachel came back in with some underpants and Sam's sweater and t-shirt from the day before. "Thanks" he said taking them from her.

"I'll wait downstairs and then I can drive you to school" she told him smiling before leaving the room again.

Rachel dropped Sam outside the entrance of school before finding a parking spot. Sam ran into the library where he found off a very pissed Tina. She looked at him her eyebrows raised "Where have you been?" she asked folding her arms.

Sam smiled apologetically "I'm so sorry" he said "I overslept" he told her, which wasn't actually a lie.

Tina looked at him "Your text was weird. It used full sentences and punctuation" she said narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

"If I tell you something will you promise not to mention it to _anyone_?" Sam asked her, since Tina already knew that he liked Rachel it couldn't do any harm to tell her about last night.

"Sure" Tina replied looking at him expectantly.

"I slept at Rachel's" he told her.

Tina let out a yelping noise "Are you two together now?" she asked excitedly. "Because that is so cute if you are" she said grinning at him.

Sam shook his head "Not exactly, we were hanging out as friends and we fell asleep" he explained "But I kind of got the feeling that she did like me" he said, his face hopeful.

"You need to tell me everything that happened" Tina said.

Sam smiled "Maybe we should study first." he reminded her.

Tina shrugged "Right of course, but after you have to tell me everything" she repeated.

Rachel was leaning against Sam's locker waiting for him to come out of class. He was taking forever though. She sighed as she checked her watch for the millionth time that minute.

"Can I talk to you Rachel?" it was Quinn that was speaking to her.

Rachel looked at her "If you want to" she replied not really caring.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry for what I did" Quinn said quietly "I know that doesn't make it better but I am sorry. I've been crazy this year and I should never have done that to you. I know we won't be friends, but I needed you to know I'm sorry" Quinn took a deep breath and turned around and started to walk away.

Rachel opened her mouth "Quinn" she said "I forgive you" she told her, much to her own surprise. But she did, she couldn't be bothered to carry this feeling around anymore, the feeling of hate and unhappiness. Quinn looked back and stared for a second before mouthing thank you and walking away from her.

Rachel hadn't realised until that moment that she had forgiven Quinn. She knew that Quinn was messed up and having her own troubles, and she also knew that Finn didn't have to sleep with Quinn. Besides Rachel wasn't sure that she loved Finn anymore, or if she'd even loved him for the last few months of their relationship.

Sam smiled at her as he walked over "Are you trying to break into my locker?" he asked "If you need some chap stick you only have to ask me Rach" he told her and she giggled.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me?" she asked him confidently.

Sam nodded "Yeh ok. Just let me put these back" he said meaning his books.

They walked into the school cafeteria together and no one even really looked at them. Rachel really had been self centred thinking that everyone cared what she did and who she dated when they clearly didn't. She sat down at a table with Mike and Tina while Sam grabbed them both some food.

Tina gave Sam a knowing look as he sat down next to Rachel. Mike grinned at them but didn't say anything, which meant Tina had obviously already told him what Sam had said that morning. He wasn't surprised though Mike and Tina told each other everything.

"So you guys are eating some lunch" Tina commented looking at Rachel.

Rachel looked up "Yes we are" she replied, why was Tina being weird?

Sam looked at Tina and shook his head.

"Mike and I are going to the bowling alley tonight, we're trying to get a little group together do you guys want to come?" she asked them. Mike looked as though this was news to him, but pretended he already knew anyway.

Sam looked at Rachel and said "Sure" he said.

Rachel looked at Tina "Um I guess yeh" she mumbled, the bowling alley was where she'd kissed Finn for the second time and he taught her to bowl properly. It wasn't exactly her favourite place in the world.

Rachel was pretty quiet for the rest of lunch and Sam noticed she didn't seem that excited to go out with Mike and Tina. He'd have to ask her about that later.

He caught up with her just before they went into glee. "Rachel, do you have a second?" he asked her.

Rachel smiled at him "Of course" she replied.

"Do you not really want to go tonight?" he asked her.

Rachel's smile faltered a little "Not really. Its just Finn and I had a date there and I just don't really want to remember that all night you know?" she told him.

Sam nodded "I totally get it. I haven't been back to color me mine since Quinn and I broke up" he admitted "Or a fair since Mercedes and I broke up, or Santana's bedroom" he told her.

Rachel laughed "That wasn't a joke. I'm very limited when it comes to places that I can go in Lima" he said giving her a grin.

"Anyway I'd like it if you came, I think it could be fun" he said.

Rachel smiled "Okay" she replied.

Sam grinned "We better go in" he told her.

"Sam" he turned back to her.

"Is this is date?" she asked him her nose crinkling.

Sam didn't know what to say "I think it is yeh" he replied, his heart swelling in his chest with happiness.

Rachel nodded smiling in spite of herself "Good" she said as they walked into the rehearsal room.

Sam was having a moment. He was going on a real date with Rachel Berry. He needed some valium or something. It was weird in all the time that he'd been in love with her he never really believed that they had a shot, but now, now they were actually going on a date. And if you think about it last night was their first date so they were actually _dating _at this point.

Sam grinned as he put his best shirt on, he heard a knock on the door of the Jones' guest room "Come in" he called.

Mercedes came in smiling at him "You look nice" she then stared at his shirt "Why are you wearing your date shirt?" she asked him a look of distinct interest on her face.

Sam looked down, he had a date shirt? "Um I just want to look nice" he told her.

Mercedes laughed "Why are you blushing Sam?" she asked him biting her, trying not laugh at him and the expression on his face.

Sam cleared his throat "Look don't be mad that I didn't tell you, I know we're friends but even so I didn't think you'd want to hear this. I like Rachel Berry" he said slowly.

Mercedes took a second to reply "You like her? Like you want to date her?" Mercedes asked a little dumbfounded.

Sam nodded "Okay then" Mercedes said. "Clearly you just can't keep away from the divas" she commented before smiling at him. "Or crazy people."

"You aren't mad?" he asked her raising an eyebrow.

Mercedes shook her head "Nope. Besides I have a date for this bowling shin dig tonight" she informed him grinning.

Sam raised an eyebrow "Who?" he asked intrigued.

"His names Joe, I met him at church" Mercedes told him.

Sam smiled "Well I look forward to meeting him" he said. "You don't mind driving tonight do you Mercy? My cars still dead" he told her.

She shook her head "No that's fine. I'll escort you to your date" she said sarcastically.

Sam placed an arm around her "Isn't this nice, that we can talk about these things without it being uncomfortable" he said.

Mercedes nodded "Oh yeh, it is now, but I don't want to hear anymore details about you and Rachel, I think that might be over sharing" she told him with a sense of warning.

He nodded "Okay then. Lets go" he told her pretending to slick back his hair with his hand.

"I can't believe I ever dated you" she said under her breath and smiling.

Rachel nervously preened her fringe again. It must have been the third of fourth time she'd done it now.

"Stop playing with your fringe" Kurt said slapping her hand away from her face.

Rachel made a noise of pain "What's with you tonight anyway?" he asked her.

She shrugged "Nothing. I'm fine" she said.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at her "It's strange you are awfully dressed up for bowling" he remarked looking her up and down.

Rachel looked down at her outfit; she was wearing mauve velvet skater dress that had a heart shape cut out of the back. She had carefully selected out a matching headband for it. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. You look beautiful Rachel. You've obviously made a lot of effort for someone" he said. "You know Finn isn't coming right?" he asked.

Rachel looked down "It's for Sam" she whispered.

Kurt looked at her shocked "And how long has this been happening?" he asked her pouting.

"It's our first date type thing actually" she replied.

"But you must have liked him for a while… why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked looking a little hurt.

Rachel squeezed his arm "Because I was telling myself that that I didn't like him so I wasn't going to be telling other people about it" she sighed.

Kurt hugged her "Evanberry is going to be totally adorable" he told her smiling.

Sam was sitting in the booth next to Mike who was trying to figure out how to enter their names into the computer system. He'd been trying for fifteen minutes already, but he wouldn't let anyone else try.

Rachel walked over; the bowling shoes didn't exactly compliment her outfit and were a little big as she stumbled over to them.

"These shoes are the worst" she said rubbing her heel as she sat down on the other side of Sam who was looking at her.

He leant towards her so that he could whisper in her ear "You look beautiful" he murmured.

Rachel glowed happily "Thank you. I like your shirt" she said back also in a whisper.

Sam now knew the reason this was his date shirt. Apparently it had a charm all of its own.

As they turned back to everyone else they realised that everyone had been staring at them for the entire conversation. They both felt embarrassed now and tried to move further apart from each other.

"Yes. The names are in" Mike said at last pumping his fist in the air.

Everyone cheered; the whole gang was on the board. Mike had picked them all names.

_Trouty Mouth _

_Asian Mike_

_Berry Babe_

_Troubletones Jones_

_Hummellator _

_The Warbler _

_My girlfriend _

_Saucy Santana_

_Brittany S. Pierce_

_Teen Jesus_

_Sweet as Sugar_

_Four leaf clover_

They all stared at the names that he chosen for them "Did you make these up Mike?" Kurt asked him, his expression unreadable.

Mike nodded "You're meant to have funny bowling nicknames" he told them.

All in all bowling turned out to be pretty fun; Sam particularly liked it when Rachel asked him to help her throw the ball. It meant that he got to be really close to her and hold her as he helped her. Rachel didn't actually seem to be that bad at bowling and it occurred to him she was only asking him for help so that he would touch her.

At the end of the night he had offered to walk her home, the bowling alley wasn't far from her house and he knew that Mercedes house wasn't that far from Rachel's so it wouldn't be to far to walk.

As they reached her front door Sam got that feeling he always got at the end of dates, he wasn't sure whether he should kiss Rachel or what. He looked at her as she smiled at him as they stood on her doorstop.

"I had fun tonight" Rachel gushed grinning at him.

Sam smiled "Me too. It was a good night" he said, he took a deep breath "Rachel" he said softly.

Rachel looked up at him and their eyes connected for a just a second even though it felt much longer. Sam's lips pressed down onto hers and she felt the breath escape her lungs as she held on him. His lips stayed pushed against hers for a few more seconds before he pulled away his hands still resting on her hips.

"Wow" Rachel whispered against his mouth.

Sam smirked "Yeh" he said. He let go of her "I better go" he said quietly.

Rachel nodded and watched him walk down her drive way "Sam" she called after him. Sam turned around expectantly "You know I would have let you kiss me in my Oscar room that time" she shouted grinning at him.

Sam laughed "I know" he shouted back winking at her.

Rachel couldn't stop smiling as she closed her front door behind her and leant against it. It really had been the perfect night.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you for reviewing the last chapter! There's only going to be a few more chapters of this story.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Carry Me Home Tonight<em>

The day had finally arrived, it was Nationals. The entire glee club was freaking out; in spite of the fact they weren't as close as they'd used to be there was a feeling of friendship in the air as they prepared. Rachel was so nervous that she'd actually thrown up twice already; normally she didn't feel that way when it came to competitions, she was usually the best singer there, and no one even came close to her. But today was extra special because not only was it the last time she'd be performing as a part of New Directions, someone from NYADA was going to be there to see her.

Rachel took a deep breath as she paced up and down the hotels foyer. What she really need right now was her boyfriend to tell her everything would be okay, and to wrap his arms around her and make her feel safe from everything. She and Sam may have been dating for a few weeks now but it didn't change the fact that they hadn't told everyone about them. Most of their friends already knew about it, but it wasn't like Rachel wanted to march over to Finn and tell him, she didn't need his approval anymore. She knew that it bothered Sam that it was still a secret but she just wasn't ready for everyone to know, besides it wouldn't be long until she graduated and what people at school thought wouldn't matter anymore.

She caught Sam's eye and he winked at her, he'd already text her three times that day, to tell her pretty she looked, how much he loved her and good luck – not that she'd need it. Rachel grinned back her nervousness surpassing for a moment.

One of the main reasons for her nerves was that she was singing a duet with Finn. It was going to take a lot of acting skills not to punch him in the face. Still Mr Schue was obsessed with the idea that they should do a duet again this year, even after last year's disaster with the kiss that missed. Their rehearsals had been the most awkward moments of Rachel's life.

They heard the group's name being called to the stage and Rachel walked to her spot behind the curtain, she knew that there would only be seconds before she would have to walk out and was surprised when she felt Sam squeeze her hand silently as he stood beside her.

Rachel smiled to herself as she walked onto the stage and towards Finn.

Sam wasn't exactly thrilled that Rachel was going to be singing a duet with Finn, but he knew that it was what was best for the glee club and that's what counted, he also knew how much today meant to Rachel and how much she had riding on it. He wasn't going to do anything to damage her chances to be happy.

The group song started and Sam joined them on the stage, it was easy to steal a few cheeky glances at Rachel from his position a few inches behind her. She always smiled extra bright when she knew that he was looking at her.

After the performance Sam was a little out of breath from all the dancing, he was physically fit, but dancing wasn't his favourite activity. Rachel hugged him fiercely "That was so amazing" she whispered in his ear.

Sam smiled at resisted the urge to kiss her as she let go of him "You were amazing" he murmured in response.

Rachel's face burnt red "I love you" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear her.

Sam couldn't reply because suddenly the rest of the glee club was running up to them for hugs and high fives. It was a great atmosphere everyone was super excited about the performance, and it was evident that they all really believed that they would win this year. Sam felt it to, this year he really did feel like a winner.

The performances for nationals were split over two days and New Directions had been on the first day which meant that they had to wait even longer for the results. This year they'd managed to get four rooms which meant that they weren't three to a bed anymore. Sugar Motta may not have been able to sing but she sure did come in handy when it came to expenses.

Rachel was sitting at the dressing table in one of the girl's room brushing her long dark hair out. It was full of tangles from being styled earlier that day; she had already changed into her plaid PJs and slippers. She wasn't so much tired but at a loss as to what to do. The rest of the girls were talking about their boyfriends or girlfriends and Rachel knew that she could have joined in with them but she didn't want to talk about her feelings, they were so different this time, they felt too precious to share.

A knock on the hotel door distracted her from her thoughts as she realised that no one else was going to bother answering it she walked over and pulled it open smiling at the face on the other side "Sam… what are you doing _here_?" she asked her voice a little loud and over the top as though him being there was massive shock to her. The other girls were all rolling their eyes; they already knew that Evanberry was on.

Sam stared at his girlfriend "Smooth" he remarked smirking at her.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him "What do you want?" she asked feigning disinterest as she inspected her nails.

He repressed a laugh "I want to go somewhere with me" he told her.

Rachel frowned "What? Now?" she asked surprised.

Sam nodded "Well yeh" he replied.

"In my PJs?" she clarified.

"Not necessarily, but you don't have time to change so they'll have to do" he replied looking at them "They're cute" he told her "You're cute" he added quietly smiling.

Rachel bit her lip embarrassed "Okay" she said "I'll come."

Sam grinned as he grabbed her hand and they started walking, quite quickly, towards the elevator. "Where are we going?" Rachel asked trying to see which button Sam intended to press.

"It's a surprise" he told her.

Rachel pouted at him and Sam just kissed her softly on the lips, it was barely a peck but it was enough to get both their hearts pounding. "You'll like it, I promise" he whispered against her lips.

The left doors opened and Rachel looked around "Where are we?" she asked.

Sam placed a finger to his lips "We need to go up those stairs" he said pointing at an abandoned looking stairwell. Rachel didn't say anything but Sam knew she thought this was weird, but also knew that once they got to their destination she was going to love it.

As they reached the top of the stairs Sam opened the door out onto the roof and Rachel gasped at the sight in front of her. They were on the roof of a New York hotel, the skyline was right in front of them the lights twinkling in the near distance. Sam had laid a blanket on the ground and he'd made her a picnic.

Sam smiled at her "It was hard making vegan sandwiches, since I couldn't use butter or meat. I put jelly in them" he told her.

Rachel smiled "I hope there's peanut butter too" she said.

Sam nodded "Well it wouldn't be a peanut butter and jelly sandwiches otherwise" he said grinning at her.

"Sam this is really amazing… I don't know what to say" Rachel said as he led her over to the blanket.

Sam blushed "I just wanted this weekend to be perfect, I know that last year Finn took you on your perfect date, and I just wanted to do something different" he said nervously.

Rachel placed her hand on his cheek "This is better. I love you" she whispered kissing him.

"I love you too" he said "Which is why I have another surprise for you" he told her.

"You're the biggest star I know Rachel Berry and tonight another big star, well a comet actually is going to be in the sky" Sam explained looking upwards. "I just wanted to you see it" he said softly.

Rachel looked at Sam for a second, for a long time she'd really believed that she had loved Finn but now, knowing that someone would do something so special, so personal for her just to see the smile on her face when she saw it come together.

"You better look at the sky Rach if you want to see the comet" he told her.

Rachel grinned and looked up just in time to see the comet bursting into the sky, her own heart bursting with love.

Sam felt something drip onto his face as woke up, as he did so he noticed that he was outside. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he was still on the roof. Rachel was still sleeping soundly next to him apparently not noticing the torrential down pour that was happening right on top of her.

He shook her gently "Rach… Rachel. Wake up" he said leaning towards her.

Rachel jolted awake clearly confused "Where am I? Why am I wet?" asked noting her now sodden clothes.

"It's raining" he replied stating the already obvious.

"I see that" Rachel said jumping up, "We have to get inside, quickly" she told him grabbing his and pulling him towards the door.

Sam lingered for a moment and Rachel looked at him "What?" she asked giving him a _'hurry your ass up'_ look.

"One second" he told her holding up a finger to signal that he needed a minute.

Rachel let go of his hand and placed both of her own hands on her hips as she watched him impatiently, she was getting soaked out here.

Sam surprised her grabbing her waist and crashing his mouth into hers so suddenly that Rachel actually felt all of the air escape from her lungs as she wrapped her arms round her neck so that one of her hands was tangled in his dark blonde hair. Sam found some strength to pull himself away from Rachel's lips and rested his forehead on hers (he had to stoop down quite a lot to make that possible) before he placed another light kiss on her lips.

Rachel gave him a quizzical look "What was that for?" she said a little breathless.

Sam gave her a nonchalant shrug "I've just always wanted to kiss the girl I love in rain" he told her an air of cockiness in his tone.

Rachel blinked at him, before he took her hand and dragged her towards the roofs door.

Sam's stomach was tingling with butterflies as they waited for the list of the top ten to be posted. If they were on that list they had to make their way onto the stage and wait to see if they had placed third, second or first. Sam was only a junior so it didn't really make too much of a different to him whether they won or not, not that he wouldn't love to win – he was more worried about Rachel. Her entire future was resting on this competition and he wasn't sure what she'd do if they didn't win.

The list had been posted and Rachel had her nose basically pressed against it. She gave a little leap in the air as she read what it said. "We're in the top ten" she shouted, her voice about ten octaves higher than was natural.

She dashed over to Sam "We're in the top ten" she grinned as she kissed him full on, on the mouth.

Sam gave her a look of surprise as he realised that everyone was staring at them including Finn and Quinn who looked both surprised and confused.

"Why are you kissing Sam?" Finn asked Rachel a dopey expression on his face.

Rachel shrugged "Sam is my boyfriend now" she replied, confidently taking Sam's hand.

Sam was really scared that Finn was going to punch him again, Finn may be a bad dancer but he sure had moves when it came to a fight. Quinn smiled at them "I think it's cute" she said to no one in particular.

Finn still looked confused "He's your boyfriend. As of when five seconds ago?" he asked.

Sam bit his lip "We've been dating for about a month now" he admitted to a seemingly troubled Finn.

Finn's mouth was agape "Why did no one mention this to me?" he asked looking at the rest of glee club.

Rachel gave him a look that told him he was a complete moron "Because it was none of your business" she answered. "I'm just saying" she added.

"You're not mad are you Finn, because if you are mad at Trouty and Man Hands that'd totally hypocritical and wanky of you" Santana told him smoothly, an expression of not really caring across her face.

Finn frowned "I don't think I really care" he said realising that maybe he was over Rachel and had already accepted that fact that he didn't have an indelible connection to her that they had both thought they'd had.

Rachel smiled "Well good then. We should go and join the other top ten groups on the stage now!" she said excitedly dragging Sam towards the curtain.

Sam could practically feel the nerves pulsating out of Rachel's body into his as they stood on the stage. He looked down at her and he knew that she was about to cry, whatever the result was. He found himself holding his breath as heard the announcer started speaking.

* * *

><p>I wrote this chapter when we still didn't know whether Sam was a junior or a senior and I decided to make him a junior.<p>

I know this chapter was high on the cheese factor, but that's what I like!


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you for reviewing! And favouriting and alerting this story! There'll only be a few more chapters of this story, so start reading my other one (shameless plug) so you don't miss Sam and Rachel too much.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>This is an invitation to overwhelm my heart<em>

The entire hotel was alive with the buzz of the end of the competition, some people were crying, some were lying on the floor from exhaustion, and some were having a damn good time at the after party that was being thrown by the host group.

Rachel was drunk, not just a little bit either, but like totally wasted.

"I'M SO HAPPPPPPY" was what she had been screaming for the last twenty minutes.

Sam was a little buzzed himself, which was helpful because otherwise Rachel would have gotten quite irritating by now. Not that he'd ever let on that he found his girlfriend irritating, but sometimes she just was.

Rachel fell into Sam's lap, her legs rubbing against his through his jeans. His hand slid up her leg almost touching her thigh. Rachel stared at him with an immense amount of passion, her brown eyes darker suddenly as she ran her hand down his cheek. "Sam" she whispered.

He looked at her his arm now hanging tightly around her waist. "Yeh Rach" he whispered back.

"I love you" she said, her fingers twiddling with the longer strands of his dark blonde hair. "You know that right?" she whispered, her mouth inches from his.

Sam grinned at her, moving one of his hands to cup her cheek, "I love you too" he told her, his mouth connecting with hers at last.

This kiss was different from their other kisses, it was heavier and deeper and it felt as if it was definitely leading somewhere. Rachel gripped the back of Sam's head tighter; his hands ran over her thighs, causing her to shiver against him.

It was hard for Sam to regain any sense of composure but he forced himself to pull away from her, "Rachel wait" he whispered.

Rachel looked at him "What? Why?" she said leaning against him, she could tell how much he wanted this to happen, so why did he want her to stop?

"I don't want our first time to be like this" he told her softly. "I don't want _my_ first time to be like this" Sam added growing more embarrassed by each second that past.

Rachel sobered up a little bit momentarily and stared at her boyfriend "You're a virgin?" she asked, a little louder than Sam probably would have liked.

Sam nodded, his cheeks growing red with embarrassment. "Yes" he mumbled.

Rachel kissed him softly on the mouth "But you're so hot" she whispered her palm resting on his chest; she could feel his heart beating through the thin material of his thin t-shirt.

Sam laughed "I guess I just never found the right girl" he told her, he was giving her that look that he gave her when he wanted her to know how much he wanted her.

Rachel leant her head on his shoulder "You'll have to say all this romantic stuff to me again tomorrow Sam, because I'm not sure I'm going to remember tonight" she told him "I am pretty wasted" she told him giggling.

Sam smiled "That's why we should wait, I want you to remember the first time we... you know" he told her, kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>Rachel's mind was full of thoughts about Sam. She had been worrying all day about something he had said to her the night before at the after party. Of course she wasn't bothered or upset by the fact that he was a virgin, she was a little surprised considering he'd had two serious girlfriends and he'd been seeing Santana who was like a virginity vampire or something. She'd imagined that he would have done it by now, now the pressure was on her to make it a memorable experience for him.<p>

Sam looked up at her before where he was laying stretched out on her bed, since he was a junior he had work to do over the summer and he wanted to get a jump on it early so that he could hang out with Rachel. At the moment she was staring at him as if he'd grown an extra head. "What?" he asked her leaning on one arm.

Rachel bit her lip "Nothing much. Just about..." Rachel searched for an ending to that sentence "Sausages" she mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow, Rachel Berry _a vegan _was thinking about sausages, he found it highly amusing that was the lie she had chosen considering what she was actually thinking about. He knew that she was thinking about what he said yesterday. "Sausages huh?" he asked, "It's been a while since you ate those" he said.

Rachel narrowed her eyes "I suppose so" she mumbled her cheeks turning an attractive shade of pink.

Sam leant forward and kissed the tip of her nose "Rachel, what are you really thinking about?" he asked her.

"I was just thinking about what you said yesterday" she said quietly. Rachel was no prude but she didn't feel that comfortable talking about sex openly.

Sam smiled at her "I know. Why are you so worried about it? You have the upper hand here Rachel. I'm the virgin" he told her, his voice had taken on softness as his fore finger stroked his cheek caringly. "I don't need us to do it right away. I just want to do it _with you_ and I wanted you to know that" he told her he kissed her lips gently before moving back to his earlier position to read through his homework.

Rachel stared at him as he concentrated on his work, she realised that Sam hadn't told her he was a version so that she'd immediately have sex with him. He told her because it he had realised that he'd found the person he wanted to do it with, and that person was her. Her stomach filled with tingles as she realised that Sam having waited was actually incredibly romantic and although there was still a small amount of pressure on her part but now she realised that it wouldn't matter if it wasn't technically perfect, she would be sharing herself with the person she was in love with and that was what counted.

* * *

><p>"Man the girls are going to look so hot at the beach, all tanned and bikini clad. They'll get things going where it's only fifty - fifty for tingling" Artie said grinning happily as he wheeled himself towards the sand.<p>

Sam shook his head; Artie was obsessed with getting laid these days. After Brittany he hadn't exactly been getting any, and Sam had a feeling there was a particular glee girl that he was interested in. He couldn't wait to see how that panned out over the summer. Sam helped shove Artie's chair forward through the sand and they set up next to the rest of guys, including Finn.

He just nodded at Sam as greeting and Sam supposed that this was the best he was going to get so he nodded back before sitting down on a towel. He was wearing shorts and a wife beater; it was sweltering out in the midday sun so he pulled his shirt over his head and smeared some lotion on.

"Not going to get Rachel to do that for you" Puck asked a smirk forming on his mouth.

Sam gave him a look "At least I have a girlfriend to do that kind of thing for me" he replied evenly.

Puck shrugged "I don't need a girlfriend, I can get any girl on this beach to oil me up" he said casually, flexing his arms.

"Is Noah being vomit inducing again?" Rachel asked as she ran over to Sam.

Her tiny, tanned frame was adorned with a red and white striped bikini. It had those ties to keep it on, the kind that could easily be pulled undone. Sam shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts; he didn't really need a tent situation in his trunks. She leant toward him and kissed him on the mouth her hands resting on his shoulders. Rachel couldn't help but feel a little out of sorts when she looked at the abs that lined her boyfriend's stomach, it was all she could do not to run her finger nails down them.

She sat beside him. "Mercedes is coming isn't she?" she asked him quietly.

Sam hadn't exactly asked Mercedes if she'd be at the beach but since she hadn't said anything about other plans that morning he assumed she'd be there at some point. "I think so why?" he whispered back as Rachel linked their fingers together.

She shrugged casually "I was just interested" she told him.

Sam looked at her an expectant smile on his face.

Rachel smiled serenely at him "I can't tell you why. It's a girl thing" she said.

"You look really hot" he whispered his mouth close to her ear. Rachel shivered despite how hot it was outside. His finger tips traced the line of her spine, Rachel smiled at him.

"Are you going to come and swim?" she asked him.

Sam shrugged "Maybe in a little while" he told her. "I was kind of hoping to get a little sun kissed first. Maybe just kissed" he said leaning his shoulder into her smirking.

Rachel laughed and shook her head "If you weren't so cute, you'd be kind of a dork" she told him.

Sam shrugged "Lucky I am this cute then."

Rachel stood up and tugged at his hand like a child, "Come with me" she said.

Sam stood up and walked with her along the beach "Where are we going?" he asked her.

Rachel led him to behind the life guard stand it was little quieter at this end of the beach. The lifeguard was nowhere to be found, which should have worried him, but he was way too preoccupied wondering why Rachel had brought him here. "What are we doing here?" he asked her.

She bit her lip coyly as she leant against the little wooden hut, she beckoned Sam towards her, as Sam stood opposite her she seemed a little nervous, her breathing had gotten heavier "I want to make out" she whispered, a mischievous grin on her face.

Sam leant closer to her his mouth hovering over hers "Oh really" he murmured his hands clutching her hips, feeling the smooth skin on her stomach beneath his palms. His stared at her intently for a few seconds his mouth painfully close to hers; he didn't allow them touch yet. Rachel licked her lips fervently as she willed him to kiss her. At last he crushed his mouth into hers; he sucked her bottom lip between his and nibbled it gently taking his time to taste the thin layer of lip gloss that covered it. He moved his hand so that its palm rested over her neck and collar bone, his thumb running down her neck. Rachel let out a low moaning sound as he let his tongue touch hers slowly.

Rachel had never been kissed like this before, like kissing her was the most insanely exciting thing that a person could possibly be doing. Sam's hands wandered over her bare skin and she felt her stomach fill with a sensation that she had never encountered before. She wanted Sam like she had never wanted Finn, or Jesse or any other guy. She wanted him kiss her and touch her until she couldn't take it anymore. "Sam" she whispered, breathlessly her hand digging into his arm. "I think we should go somewhere" she said. "Somewhere more private" she told him.

Sam looked at her "Are you sure?" he asked her.

Rachel nodded her cheeks flushing "I want to make love to you" she told him, her voice was mixture of vulnerability and tenderness that made Sam feel completely overwhelmed by her.

"Let's go" he whispered, kissing her slowly once more.

* * *

><p>Okay so I hate the term 'making love' it's just so cheesy to me. Also don't worry about this story getting M rated, I can't write smut so I won't even try.<p>

Let me know what you think and the next chapter will by summer time!


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for reviewing guys. I've pretty much got the story finished, just need to edit and make a couple changes to future chapters.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>But girl, tonight you look so pretty<em>

Rachel had been expecting sex to have some massive effect on her relationship with Sam. Of course it did change things a little half the time they spent together they were 'getting busy' but generally they still talked about the things they always talked about and watched movies together and hung out with their friends. Sam had taken on a part time job so that he could start saving for college and it was certainly a lot more appealing than working as a pizza delivery guy, he was a life guard at on the pools in the centre of Lima.

Sam was unaware of the effect he had on the girls that came swimming that summer. He didn't think anything of wearing his, verging on tight, red swimming shorts and depending on the weather a wife beater or no shirt at all. He assumed that his wearing of the stipulated uniform was normal and didn't attract the stares of girls aged fourteen and upwards.

"Hey life guard Sam" a particularly precocious girl said as she approached him where he sat.

Sam looked at her "Hey Harmony" he replied, he looked back at the pool, he didn't want to miss anyone drowning because he was distracted.

Harmony beamed at him "It's hot today huh?" she commented, leaning towards him.

Sam could smell the thick amount of chlorine coming from her hair she was so close to him "Uh huh" he mumbled fiddling with the whistle hanging round his neck.

"So what are you doing after this?" she asked him tilting her head towards him.

Sam rolled his eyes, this girl was so obvious, and she must have come swimming every day since he had started working there. She was always talking to him and constantly touching him, which not only made him uncomfortable it could also get him fired. "Probably hanging out with my _girlfriend_" he informed her.

Harmony shrugged "Well if you are ever free, me and my friends usually hang at the pier at night" she told him.

Sam took a deep breath "I won't be." He wished that he'd get the message. Was it so hard for her to understand that he didn't like her?

Finally Harmony disappeared and the rest of Sam's day was uneventful, there were no drowning children for him to save, so most of it was spent sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chair texting.

* * *

><p>Not long before closing Rachel skipped into the building. Sam was checking the filters and putting away various inflatable's when she came up behind him and grabbed him by the hips making him jump.<p>

He turned round and grinned at her "You scared me" he told her kissing her quickly before carrying on.

Rachel smiled "I thought I'd come and meet you, you seemed bored, you sent me like fifty seven messages" she said laughing at him.

Sam blushed a little bit "I _was _bored" he replied.

"I bet it is _really_ boring to have loads of girls in bikini's fawning all over you" she said raising an eyebrow at him, her hands resting on her hips.

Sam made a face of surprise "Girls in bikini's come here?" he asked "I was too busy thinking about my really hot girlfriend to even notice that" he replied, grabbing her and pulling him towards him so that he could kiss her hard on the mouth.

Rachel put her arms round his neck and held onto him as she pulled her mouth from his, "So are you nearly done?" she asked him.

Sam smirked "Kissing you? Or closing up?" he asked her playfully.

Rachel grinned "Closing up. You can finish kissing me later" she said letting go.

"I'll only be a few more minutes" he said "I'm locking up tonight so I just need to do my security checks" he told her.

"What are people going to steal in a swimming pool?" she asked him wrinkling her nose.

Sam shook his head with amusement "They don't steal things Rach, they swim in it when it's closed" he explained.

"Oh" Rachel mumbled her cheeks flushing. Even though she'd be dating Sam for a while now he still made her feel embarrassed and tingly. She was always blushing around him.

Rachel stood by the side of the pool, playing with her hair with an absent mind. Lately she had been thinking a lot of what would happen at the end of summer, she was still waiting to find out if she had gotten into NYADA, she would definitely know by the time this week ended and she couldn't help herself worrying. Sam finished what he was doing and stared at his girlfriend for a second he could see the tension in her shoulders as he watched her hand twiddle the same piece of hair over and over. He approached her slowly, placing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Hey" she whispered turning her head slightly.

Sam smiled at her "Hey. You thinking about NYADA?" he asked softly.

Rachel nodded "I can't help it" she murmured "I want to be the overly confident _Rachel Berry_ that I used to be, I want to be certain that I'll get in."

"Nothing can ever be certain Rach; you just need to remember that you did your best and that you worked really hard this year and that you deserve it" he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What about us?" she asked softly.

Sam closed his eyes "We'll work it all out. _You_ need to stop thinking so much" he told her. Grabbing her waist tightly he pulled her and jumped into the pool.

Rachel spluttered her dark hair sticking to her forehead "I can't believe you just did that" she screeched splashing him. "Unlike you I'm not wearing an outfit that it conducive to swimming" she said.

Sam shook his head "If you're going to tell me off you could at least use words that I understand" he told her, grabbing her by the waist again.

He crushed his mouth into hers causing her to make a quiet noise of surprise and enjoyment. Rachel's hands gripped the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his dark blonde hair; she opened her mouth slightly so that he could deepen the kiss, his tongue touching hers.

Sam pulled back resting his forehead on hers "Do you know how much I love you?" he asked, his breathing suddenly heavier.

"Yes" she whispered "Almost as much as I love you" she replied, her hand touching his cheek.

Sam shook his head "More." He kissed her again this time it was chaste and sweet. "We better get out. I'll get in trouble otherwise" he said.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him "So you pushed me in here and now we're getting out?" she asked. "I'm going to kill you" she told him under her breath.

"I heard that you know" he told her getting out of the pool. "Did you drive here?" he asked her.

She shook her head, water splashing the floor "I walked, which on reflection seems like a bad idea" she admitted, shivering slightly.

Sam wrapped a large towel around her, rubbing her arms, "I'll walk you home" he told her. Sometimes he wished that he had didn't live with Mercedes and that he could invite her home. He imagined the scenario if he brought his new girlfriend to his ex girlfriends house. Awkward.

Rachel smiled at him "You know my dad's are home this week, and they were sort of hoping to meet my new boyfriend" she said biting her lip, making an adorable puppy like face at him.

"I wish you'd told me that before I pushed you in the pool" he mumbled, "But I'd love to meet your dads, they have to be pretty awesome if they have a daughter like you" he said, he grabbed her hand and led her towards the door, before shutting the lights out and locking the door.

"Keep saying things like that and they will love you more than I do" she replied squeezing his hand.

* * *

><p>Sam had managed to get dry and change into something less revealing than his life guard clothes. He was wearing jeans and a chequered short (which was basically his uniform anyway). He hoped that he looked smart enough to meet his girlfriend's parents. He took a deep breath as Rachel got out of the car. "I wouldn't worry about what you look like Sam" she said "I think they are going to be paying more attention to the fact that I am soaking wet."<p>

Rachel opened her front door "Daddy's I'm home" she called out into the hallway. "I'm going to change, I'll let you enjoy the grilling alone" she said "You deserve it" she added grinning at him.

Sam opened his mouth to speak before she ran up the stairs; he shut it quickly and was greeted by her fathers.

"Well LeRoy would you look at that, our little girl has turned into a 6ft2 blonde boy" Hiram said grinning at Sam with a certain amount of curiosity.

"Hello Mr and Mr Berry. I'm Sam" he told them offering his hand.

They shook his hand in turn "Where is our daughter?" LeRoy asked as he showed Sam into the living room.

"She's getting changed" he told them, he didn't offer an explanation as to why their already impeccably dressed daughter was getting changed.

Sam sat awkwardly under their gaze, he realised that he was quite obviously an object of interest to them since the only other guy Rachel had brought home had been Finn and Sam was definitely not Finn.

"So you're a junior?" Hiram asked smiling at him.

Sam nodded "Yes. I don't know if I'll still be at Lima High for senior year though" he told them.

LeRoy frowned "Oh, why is that?" he asked.

Sam shrugged "My parents live in Kentucky and at the moment I'm staying at Mercedes Jones house, you know after the whole Finn situation turned out bad" he said "Once this summer's over and she goes to college I don't expect her parents to want me hanging around" he told them.

"Oh well that's a shame, I'm sure Rachel would have liked you to have been around when she comes back from New York."

Sam nodded a cloud of sadness forming over his head "I would like it too, Rachel is the girl that brought me back, for glee and now that we're together, it'll be horrible to have to move away and risk barely seeing her for a whole year. But it'd only be a year. You see after I graduate I was hoping to go to NYU and study there" he told them. He hadn't told Rachel about his idea yet, he didn't want her to have more stress than she already did.

They smiled at him knowingly; this was a boy in some serious love with their daughter. Finn might have proposed to their daughter but he had never seemed all that interested in her dreams of going to New York, whereas Sam was willing to live out his dreams in New York so that he could be with her.

"Hi" Rachel said as she came in the door, she was wearing a mid length peter pan collared dress, her hair was still a little damp but she had tied it up in a low ponytail.

She smiled at Sam as she sat down next to him on the couch, "You guys weren't talking about me? Where you?" she asked them cocking her head to the side.

Hiram smiled "Oh no dear, we were talking about Sam's plans for senior year" he told her.

Rachel looked at Sam and he smiled at her reassuringly, telling her with eyes not to worry. She smiled at him. "Oh okay" she said. "So what are we having for dinner?" she asked.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming over tonight Sam" she said "My dad's really like you. I can tell" she told him, smiling at him.<p>

They were standing on Rachel's door step saying goodnight "I really like them, they're great" he told her "I really enjoyed that whole three Berry's and piano thing" he told her, kissing her on the tip of the nose.

Rachel scrunched up her face "Well good night" she said softly.

"Goodnight" he replied, he kissed her mouth gently. "I'll call you tomorrow?" he said.

Rachel nodded "Can you come over?" she asked him "I have a feeling tomorrow is the day I get my letter" she said.

Sam nodded "Of course I can. I'll be over in the morning" he promised her.

"I love you" she said as she hugged him tightly.

Sam kissed her on the top of her head "I love you too. See you tomorrow okay?" he murmured.

Rachel went back into her house and noticed that her dad's were in a deep discussion about something, she didn't like to eavesdrop usually but she couldn't help but wondering what they were saying. Obviously it was about Sam, she leant against the door frame.

"It's such a shame that Sam will have to go back to Kentucky once the summer ends" Hiram said, "He's such a lovely young man, I don't know how Rachel is taking it so well."

LeRoy nodded "I know, she's being incredibly mature all things considered."

Rachel moved quickly away from the door, a lump forming in her throat, how could Sam not have told her that he was going back to Kentucky? Maybe it was her fault that he hadn't told her, they had been talking so much about her plans after summer that she hadn't even thought about what he was going to do once all of his friends graduated and he didn't have anywhere to stay. Long distance relationships with hard enough but how would they stay together if he didn't live in Lima? She'd never be able to see him if he moved back to Kentucky.

She slid under the covers once she got into bed her head sore and her eyes heavy from the imminent threat of tears. She felt sick, now she had even more things to worry about. There was no way she'd be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>Okaaaaay, so there is going to be some angst coming next, I hate writing it but it wouldn't be any fun if they were happy all the time!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you for reviewing the last chapter! Sorry it took a while to get this updated, my computer hasn't been working lately.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Who cares about the distance? <em>

* * *

><p>Sam knocked on Rachel's front door early that next morning. She opened it a he noted that she looked tired and as though she had been crying all night. She didn't say anything to him really, she just went back up to her room, and he assumed she wanted him to follow her.<p>

He prayed that he missed the letter arriving and whatever news that it held, "Are you okay?" he asked her sitting down on the bed beside her. Her mood was such a massive contrast to yesterday he wasn't really sure what he should do.

Rachel was playing with the hem of pyjama t-shirt "Not really" she mumbled.

Sam placed the palm of his hand on her lower back in what was meant to be a soothing act, Rachel moved further from him. "Rach... what is it?" he asked, not once had she ever reacted to him touching her like that, even before they got together.

"How could you not tell me?" she asked him. Her small pink lips were pursed in a sad pout and her brown eyes were red around the edges and filling with tears. Sam hated to see her this way.

"Not tell you what?" he honestly had no idea what she was referring to.

"About you moving back to Kentucky once the summer ends?" she replied her tone one of anger now as if he were pretending not to know.

Sam opened his mouth and took a deep, hard breath "Rachel. It's not important right now" he told her.

Rachel eyes widened "Not important? You think that it's going to be easy for use to see each other if you move back there? You think that we're going to have the time, _the money_ to go back and forth between, New York, Lima and Kentucky?" she asked him.

"Rachel I didn't tell you because I knew that you already had enough to worry about, I didn't want you to be thinking about me when you should be thinking about you, and _your _future" he said, he tried to take hold of her hands but Rachel wouldn't let him.

"Don't you understand Sam? The only future that I want has you in it too" she said quietly. "But if you think that I can move to New York and go without seeing you, kissing you, _loving you, _then fine maybe we should just start that now" she told him, "I want you to go."

Sam didn't know what to do, and he definitely didn't know what to say at this point, what could he say? How could he make her see that it didn't matter that they wouldn't be together all the time next year, that he could go years without seeing her and still love her. But he couldn't find the words so he did as she asked and he left.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at Sam as he shoved a handful of Doritos into his mouth, and with hands his size it was basically half the bag. "What's wrong with you?" she asked sitting down next to him on her couch.

Sam said something but she couldn't hear it over the loud chomping noise he was making. "What?" she asked.

"Rachel's mad at me" he mumbled, licking crumbs of his fingers.

"Like how mad?" she asked him "Mad like you didn't call her back, or mad like you had a baby with another woman?"

Sam looked at her "What?" he asked "Neither of those mad's, it a mad that you may be familiar with actually. The kind of mad when you find out your boyfriend has to move to Kentucky and he didn't tell you as soon as he found out" Sam told her.

Mercedes nodded "I remember that sort of mad and I remember that it wasn't really mad either. It was more really upset, slash devastated that the person that you love is moving away and didn't tell you" she said, raising her eyebrows. "Don't worry thought I'm over it."

Sam smiled "Yes I know. I saw Joe sneaking out of your window this morning" he told her.

Mercedes blushed "We aren't talking about my love life Sam. We are talking about yours and how you've screwed it up _again_" she told him helpfully.

"What should I do?" he asked her.

She sighed "When you told me you were moving we both accepted that it was happening for a reason right? That maybe we weren't meant to be together if this was happening? But you and Rachel were already going to be apart next year, so you need to decide whether this is a sign that you should break up, _or_ if it's a sign that you need to fight for her" Mercedes said, she took a couple of Doritos from the bag.

"You know I am really going to miss you when you leave. You're like my best friend 'Cedes" Sam told her.

She grinned "I'll miss you too."

It occurred to Sam that a lot had things had changed in the past year, he hadn't really thought about how much could change in the next year. Rachel would be in a new exciting city, with guys falling at her feet all the time, and new things to experience. Sam didn't want to be the weight from her past that dragged her back; he didn't want her to feel as if she owed him anything. He put another chip in his mouth he was even more confused than he had been before he spoke to Mercedes.

Kurt was sitting next to Rachel on his bed. Their NYADA letters were in front of them. The envelopes were the same size, which meant that the news was the same. Either they both got in or they both didn't. Rachel hands shook as she reached for it.

"On three" Kurt said picking his up.

Rachel nodded, "1,2...3!" They pulled the envelope apart and quickly read the first line.

"Oh My God!" Kurt screamed jumping up, Rachel stared at him her mouth open.

"We got in" she said excitedly "I can't believe this" she whispered staring at the sheet.

"I can" Kurt shouted. "I am so excited. We need to go and shop" he told her. "Let me call Blaine" he said running out of the room.

Rachel stared at the letter in her hand, she wished that she could call Sam but they weren't speaking. At least that's what she assumed was happening since he hadn't called her since they had talked a couple of days before. She wanted him to be here, to share in her joy, but he wasn't there. Soon he wouldn't be there at all.

Finn knocked on the door, Rachel looked up at him with a frown "Hi" he said.

"Hi" she replied quietly.

"So you got in huh? I knew that you would" he told her.

Rachel looked away "Thanks, I guess" she mumbled.

Finn watched her for a minute, he realised that despite how great this moment was for her, she was sad. "I know things between us are weird right now. But I'm really happy for you" he told her smiling.

Rachel allowed a small smile to grace her lips "Thank you Finn."

Kurt ran back in "Blaine is bringing his karaoke machine over to celebrate!" he shouted jumping up in the air. "Are you going call Sam?" he asked before noticing Finn. "Ooh sorry, awkward penguin" he said doing an impression of a penguin.

"I'll leave you guys to it. Congratulations bro" Finn said giving Kurt an uncomfortable black slap.

"So are you going to call him?" Kurt repeated.

Rachel bit her lip "We aren't speaking at the moment" she admitted.

Kurt eyes widened and practically rolled in his head "You aren't speaking? Why not?" he asked.

She sighed she didn't want to have tell the whole story again. "We just aren't, it's complicated."

Kurt shook his head "Life is complicated Rachel, it just is. But what isn't complicated is the fact that Sam makes you happier than my brother ever could and you make him happier than even I could have, if he'd turned out to be gay. And I could have made him really happy" he said smirking.

Rachel felt herself laughing which surprised her. "You have a really weird way of making me feel better."

"Just talk to him, whatever it is you can figure it out."

Sam pulled the door to Mercedes house open and he smiled when he saw Rachel standing there, her dark brown hair plaited on either side of her hair, and in one of his Avatar t-shirts. Of course she tucked that into a high wasted skirt and was wearing penny loafers, but it was still hot.

"What are you doing here?" he was happy to see her, but there was a serious internal battle going on in his head.

Sam's tone was a little snarkier than Rachel had expected "I wanted to talk to you" she told him quietly.

"Come in" he said ushering her inside.

He led Rachel into his bedroom, she had only been it once before, and it looked different, emptier she supposed. "I miss you Sam." She murmured, reaching for him as she stood across from him.

Sam didn't allow her to grasp his arm, he stepped backward "Rachel. I think that maybe you were right. It's going to be incredibly difficult to keep dating when we live miles away from each other, I was stupid to think that this could work" Sam told her, he could literally feel his heart breaking as he said those words. But he had to say them, he had to do this, he had to let her go.

Rachel didn't know what to say, the tears were forming quickly in her eyes and she was just staring at him her hands clasped together "No. Sam I _was _stupid. We love each other so much. I know that we can make it this next year. It's just as year" she told him.

Sam shook his head "Look at how much has changed this past year Rachel. You were dating Finn this time last year, and I was leaving Mercedes to go to Kentucky, so much has changed. Next year you will go off to a new city and you'll meet new people, make new friends, and find a better guy" he said. "I don't want to hold you back Rachel. I can't" he explained, his voice becoming horse as he tried not to crack.

"Which is why I'm breaking up with" he told her a note of finality to his voice.

Rachel couldn't believe her ears. How could he do this to her? If he thought that this would make her happy he couldn't be more wrong. "If this is what you really want" she said, "Then okay" she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"It is" Sam told her turning his head away from her. He could see that she was crying and it was all he could do not to grab hold of her and never let go.

Rachel left Mercedes house feeling devastated and out of control. The tears were falling uncontrollably now as she got into her car. She could barely see through the tears as she started driving away, her heart breaking into a million tiny pieces.

* * *

><p>Review? Thanks for reading!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

_A.N.  
><em>So this is it. This is the last chapter in this story! This is actually the first fanfiction that I've ever completed, so I'm pretty proud of it. I want to thank you all for reading it and reviewing it, it really means a lot that you've enjoyed it. I've kind of left it open to a sequel, so maybe in the future, but no promises.

* * *

><p><em>I Need to Know Now<em>

* * *

><p>Sam had been in a deep depression for the last three weeks of summer; ever since he and Rachel had broken up he'd been staying at home all the time, only leaving the house to go to work. Even then his head wasn't really in it. His friends were becoming more and more worried about him, which is what led to what was no as frien-tivention.<p>

Mercedes let Puck, Mike and Tina into her house and then gave her a nod; she frowned trying to not laugh at this weird mission impossible approach they were taking to things. "He's in his room" she told them.

Puck didn't hesitate he shoved the door open and launched himself at Sam who was sitting on his bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sam asked him as they both fell to the floor; Puck was practically straddling him, which in all honestly was highly uncomfortable and weird.

Puck placed his hand over Sam's mouth "We've come to intervene" Puck shouted, gesturing to the others that they should come in.

Tina was giving Puck a look of total confusion before Mike pulled him off of Sam, "That was not what we talked about Puck" he muttered under his breath.

Sam stood up and brush himself down, his t-shirt was creased down the front "What exactly are 'intervening'?" he asked them staring at his friends.

"You've been staying in your room for nearly a month, you have to get out of the house" Mercedes told him.

"No I don't" he mumbled.

Tina crossed her arms "You know you're being really stupid Sam. Do not think that we know what you are going through? Mike and I are going to be apart this next year, so are Kurt and Blaine. Poor Artie never even got the chance to tell..." Tina bit her lip. "Never mind" she mumbled. "We all know what you're going through Sam. You can't shut everything out" she said.

Sam stared at her "Yes I can, because tomorrow I'm going back to Kentucky and all of this will be over.

"You didn't tell me that you were leaving tomorrow!" Mercedes said, her hands resting on her hips, she was clearly angry with him.

"Were you even going to say goodbye to us man?" Mike asked him, looking a little hurt himself.

Sam sighed "We've been here before, remember? Last summer I had to leave and I don't want to say goodbye to everyone again. Well expect now you've made me do it" he told them.

Puck looked at him; the rest of his friends didn't know what he knew. The main reason he wanted to be part of his intervention thing was because Rachel Berry was leaving that night with Kurt to go to New York. She wasn't having a party either, probably because she knew that Sam wouldn't go.

"Man you have to do something first. You have to say goodbye to Rachel" Puck told him. "She's leaving tonight, in like five hour's time. If you don't speak to her before she leaves, you might never get the chance to again."

Sam looked at his friend "I already said goodbye to her" he muttered. Breaking up was surely enough of a goodbye.

Puck shook his head "But you didn't mean it. You just told her what you thought she needed to hear so that she wouldn't miss you. But does miss you, I've seen her at the synagogue man. She is hurting, she used to go even less than I did" he informed Sam.

The blonde took a deep breath "Look guys, thanks for trying to help me but I really don't need it."

Tina narrowed her eyes at him "Well, we were going to have dinner at Breadstix tonight so maybe you'd want to come. It'll only be us, I promise. But you could at least have one last meal with your friends" she told him, "I did help you pass English, remember?" she said smiling at him.

Sam laughed; tutoring seemed like a whole life ago. "Fine I'll go to Breadstix" he grumbled.

Tina smiled "Good."

* * *

><p>Rachel packed her bag for the third time that day, she was nervous that she'd be forgetting something so she kept repacking it. She kept wondering if she should take that picture of Sam with her, so it had been in and out of the bag several times. She was taking pictures of everyone else so why not Sam?<p>

When the summer had started she had thought it would be full of fun and involve hanging out with her friends and Sam all the time. But it hadn't been like that, well the first few weeks had, but the end had certainly sucked. She was excited of course, she was going to live her dream but it didn't stop someone entering her thoughts every thirty seconds.

Rachel literally shook herself before she zipped the case closed she left it on her bed and ran down stairs. "Hey sweetie" Hiram said "Are you excited?"

She grinned "Of course I'm excited, Broadway is about it get its first taste of Rachel Berry" she told him.

He smiled "Me and your father are going to miss you so much, you know that right?" he asked.

Rachel hugged him "Of course I know. I'm going to miss you guys too. So much. But I'll be back in a few weeks!" she said grinning at him. "The best part of leaving is coming back home right?"

He nodded his eyes becoming watery, "Don't cry daddy. You know that I'll start" she warned him.

Rachel was eating some grapes and then thinking about Sam. Then she watched some TV and thought about Sam. She brushed her hair and thought about Sam. In fact the only time she wasn't thinking about Sam was when she was thinking about the fact she was thinking about him a lot. So technically she was still thinking about him. She sighed loudly and wondered if she should go and see him. But she had too much pride to do that, he had broken her heart and he hadn't even tried to see her. What was the point? Sam had obviously gotten past this. Maybe he was right; she should go to New York and meet some other guy.

* * *

><p>"God I love meatballs so much" Puck said as he shoved four in his mouth at once.<p>

Sam side eyed him. He loved meatballs? After the whole straddling thing that morning Sam had been wondering about Puck's sexuality. "Look guys I just wanted to say thanks, for being my friends, this year and last year. I doubt that I'll be needed to come back to Glee this time, so I guess I won't be back in Lima anytime soon" Sam said sadly. "I'm really going to miss you guys."

Artie cleared his throat "Oh God, I think I may start crying" he mumbled.

Tina laughed "We'll miss you too Sam. You never know we might call you for glee club" she told him smiling.

"Who else is going to body roll?" Artie asked. "My legs don't work."

Mercedes was tapping her fingers on the table fretfully, it was getting late and no one had told Sam that Rachel was leaving in less than an hour's time. It looked like she'd have to do it.

"Sam as much as I'm enjoying this dinner. Rachel is leaving on a bus to New York in less than an hour. You leave tomorrow, this is the last chance you are going to get to talk to her before you're both gone. Please just go and say goodbye to her" Mercedes pleaded, she knew that he'd regret it if he didn't.

Sam looked at them "You all knew that she was leaving tonight?" he asked them.

Mike coughed "Well Puck only told us after left Mercedes house this morning" he offered.

"I have to go" Sam mumbled, he got up from the table and pushed passed the others.

"You think he's going to say goodbye to her, or that he's just really pissed at us?" Puck asked.

* * *

><p>Considering that Sam didn't have a car and that the bus station was across the other side of town, he was making pretty good time; it had only taken him twenty minutes to get there, which meant that Rachel couldn't have left yet. At least he hoped not.<p>

He was out of breath and kind of sweaty which wasn't exactly how he wanted to approach the girl he loved and make her realise that he did in fact still love her. If he had it his way, this would be way more private, and he'd probably be serenading with his guitar. Still it wasn't his way at all, he'd be a total dick to her and now he was going to change that.

His green eyes travelled around the people waiting for buses, he knew she'd be early and when his eyes rested on her familiar frame his heart lifted, she was with Kurt of course and her dads but he didn't care who saw who heard him, as long as Rachel did. He jogged toward her.

"Rachel I have to talk to you" he said, his breath hitching as he clutched his side. He was in shape but not for running what was practically a marathon.

She was looking at him the way she had looked at him when nearly kissed in her Oscar room. Her dark brown eyes were just staring at him. "Sam I'm leaving in like ten minutes" she said. "It's too late for you to do this" she told him. She knew that she was lying, he could have commandeered the bus and it wouldn't have been too late.

Sam shut is his eyes painfully "Please Rachel I'll be two minutes, I promise" he pleaded with her.

Rachel lamented "Okay" she moved further away from her parents and Kurt and waited for Sam to speak.

"I love you" he said, "I always did. I'm so sorry."

"How can you say that you loved me? You broke up with me, and then you didn't speak to me for weeks." Rachel turned her head away from him, feeling that familiar rush of tears forming in the back of her throat.

Sam grabbed her hand, his thumb drawing circles on it "I broke up with you because I thought being apart would be easier. But Rachel I was wrong. Being apart from you all this time when we could have been together is the hardest thing" he was actually crying now, and he wasn't even embarrassed, she needed to know how much he was hurting, how much he missed her. "I've wasted so much time Rachel. But I love you."

Rachel heard the noise of her bus pulling into the bus station; she turned away from Sam again. He placed his hand beneath her chin and turned her head so that she would look at him.

"I've got to go" she whispered, her face wet with tears.

Sam nodded "Just say it back. _Please"_ he whispered back.

Rachel smiled sadly "I'll always love you Sam."

Rachel turned to walk away from Sam, but he didn't let go of her hand, he pulled her back and he kissed her harder than he ever had before, she was shocked, but she stayed there. He kissed her deeply; he wanted her to feel everything that he felt in that moment.

She pulled away giggling slightly. "I'll call you when I get there" she told him.

He nodded "I haven't said it yet" he told her.

Rachel frowned "What?" she asked.

"I am so proud of you" he told her, and then he smiled that full smile that Rachel wondered if she'd ever see again.

"Rachel we _really _have to go" Kurt shouted to her.

Sam nodded understandingly "I'll see you soon" he whispered.

As the bus pulled away Sam knew that things weren't going to be easy for him and Rachel, in fact he knew that they were going to be hard, and maybe there'd be moments when he doubted if they'd make it. But he knew that he loved her more than he had ever thought it was possible to love another person and that's what counted to him. That he would never stop loving Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Kind of bittersweet isn't it? But at least they made up.<p>

Thank you for reading!


End file.
